The Right Moment
by Barmii
Summary: This is book two of the story so please go and read book one The Unexpected Letter first. Thankyou. Things start to move quickly as months have past since our last check in on our lovely main character Elizabeth Williams, Her training has been going well and so is her relationship with her boyfriend Draco. Life is good, For now anyway.
1. Telling Draco the truth

The moon is shining brightly over the lake near Hagrids hut and I wait in the shadows for Draco, No-one is allowed out after curfew but it's the only time we can meet and just relax. It's five to seven and we normally meet around now every Monday and Friday.

It's been about two months since Draco asked me to be with him and we still both feel the same spark we did the day we met outside the menagerie but every time I look at him I feel like I'm constantly lying to him, When I go to train I make up some bullshit story to get away from him and I can't do it any more. I won't tell him everything, Not the part about Nyx being my mother or that I'm destined to rule the world one day no that's too much he might feel intimidated. What I will tell him is that I'm a guardian who can control water and fire, Draco is the first step then tomorrow I'll tell the school.

No matter how much I don't want to tell anyone anything I must, Ever since that day with Pansy rumours have been flying out of control someone even said I was working for you-know-who and that he gave me power to take over. Also People keep bothering Hermione, Harry and Ron to see if they know anything and even though they say they don't mind it must be getting annoying by now. I sit down on a large rock and start to draw hearts out of the lake water, Where is he? It's got to be after Nine and we normally meet at half eight. Just as I go to get up I hear footsteps and Draco appears from the trees.

''Bout time you showed up.'' I say and put my hand on my hip.

''Wow...You look beautiful.'' He smiles as he examines me closely.

I'm wearing a chiffon Flowing white shirt that goes in at my waist with plain black leggings and my flat black spartan sandles. My hair is down with it's natural wave and my makeup is A nude pink lipstick and cat eyeliner. He's dressed in his usual smart black suit and his hair perfectly styled untouched by the wind.

''You say that everytime you see me.'' I blush and smile back to him as he walks towards me.

''Well you are beautiful, you have to be to be mine.''He spins me around and plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

''I guess I do have to match up to your good looks huh.''

''You know it.''

We sit on the log right near the lakefront and he puts his arm around me. I begin twiddling my thumbs, how do I start?

''What is it?'' He asks obviously noticing my puzzled expression.

Here goes nothing I guess.

''Well you're going to think I'm insane and weird.''

''Liz you've seen what my life is like outside school, You can't weird me out.''

A stinging pain hurts my heart as I remember back to seeing you-know-who tell Draco he's going to be a Death eater.

''Yeah...Well mines still pretty weird.''

''Just tell me.'' He says sounding irritated.

''Alright alright, You know all that weird stuff that happened between me and pansy? when I nearly you know.''

''Killed her?''

''Yeah that, How can you seem so calm about it?''

''I'm a Malfoy I've seen a lot of shit I shouldn't have.'' He shrugs it off.

''Well all these rumors have been flying about and I just want to tell you what's true and what isn't.''

He nods and turns to face me fully.

''I'm not part of you-know-who's army but you already knew that, What I am is a guardian. I can control two elements water and fire, I found that out the day before I hurt pansy so I couldn't control them properly back then.''

''But you can now?''

''Water I can one hundred percent fire I'm still working on with Hermione and Harry.''

''Potter knew about this before me?!'' His eyes narrow.

''I didn't have a choice I needed help and we weren't exactly close back then.''

''Not the point you should have told me sooner.''

''And what risk you telling everyone! I wasn't sure we were meant to be together a few months back Draco.''

''I'd never do that to you! Ever!.''

''I know that now silly but I didn't back then.''

He takes a deep breath calming himself down, I hate his short temper but what can I expect dating someone like Draco.

''Yeah you're right, Who else knows?''

''Ginny, Ron, Hagrid and soon the whole school will too.''

''Are you sure you want to do that?''

''Everyone keeps talking about me and I'm sick of it, It's best just to let them know the truth and to stop all this bullshit.'' I sigh and he grabs my hand.

''You know the press will find out and the ministry will need to know about it too.''

''Yeah...Hermione already told me all this, I'll make the announcement tomorrow morning Dumbledore's going to call me to the front of the hall. I'm so scared Draco I need you here for me more than ever.''

''If anyone says anything they shouldn't you know I'll-.''

''That's not what I mean, I mean if I need to rant or vent to you then you just listen.''

''Okay I'll try my best, I l-Like you Lizzie.''

''I like you too Draco.'' I kiss him deeply and he wraps his arms around me.

We agree to meet in the clock tower after my speech as the first lesson is only muggle studies and head back to the common room to say goodnight.


	2. The Announcement

I get up earlier than everyone else in my dorm to go over what I'm going to say in my head in the bathroom alone, I shower, do my hair, makeup and get dressed.  
Once ready I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror and pump myself up.

''You can do this, Just go up there and tell them, it's not going to be that bad, All you have to say Is that you found out you're a guardian and you can control elements, I'm going to sound mental...Probably doesn't help i'm talking to myself.'' Shaking my head I grab my satchel and start a slow walk to the great hall where I find Hermione already waiting outside for me.

''You're doing the right thing, People need to know Lizzie.'' She hugs me tightly.

''Why though like it's my buisness.''

''You're going to rule the world one day, They deserve to know.''

''Wow hold on I'm only telling them about two of my powers, I'm not ready for a full outing yet.''

'' You'll have to tell everyone eventually.''

''Yes eventually, Until then i'd like to learn who likes me for me. I don't want people up my arse for favors.''

Students begin to come down from there dorms and Dumbledore appears from courtyard to open the doors for us, We follow behind him and I take a seat with Hermione. Within minutes we're joined by everyone else who sits down at there tables,Harry sits directly in front of me and places his hand on mine with a caring smile.

As usual Dumbledore wishes us all good morning and we eat our breakfasts, I manage to force down a piece of toast but push my other food away from me as I begin to feel sick. Harry, Ron and Hermione do their best to take my mind off what's about to happen by asking me how my private potion lessons with Snape have been going. I tell them I'm really enjoying it, It's all about creating something magical without the use of a wand which makes me more confortable. Harry makes a comment on how unfortunate it is to have Snape as my teacher but I just ignore him as I quite like Snape, I mean sure he's horrible to everyone but I think that's because people don't understand him. Besides he's always been nice to me.

When everyone has nearly finished there food Dumbledore once again stands at the owl podium to catch everyone before they start leaving.

''Students I wish to have your attention, There is a lot of talk about a certain incident that happened a few weeks back in a defense against the dark arts lesson. To set what happened straight I'd like you to all pay attention to Miss Williams.'' He gestures his arm towards me and Hermione has to push me up out of my seat.

I stand staring out at everyone and I hear my tummy gurgling...Please don't puke.

''H-Hello everyone, My names Lizzie and I'm here to-to uhm...'' Come on Lizz the sooner you tell them the sooner you leave.

''I'm here to explain why I nearly well, Why I nearly killed Pansy. When I first arrived here Professor Dumbledore told me that I had special gifts, Special powers other witches and wizards didn't. He also told me that I'm not actually a witch I'm...I'm a guardian, Chosen by Nyx to protect people. Normally Guardians can only control one element but I can control two, Fire and Water. Obviously they're completely opposite to each other which also explains why the sorting hat couldn't place me.''

Yes! I scream in my head,I figured out a way to explain the whole House thing without telling them everything. I glance around the room and everyone's eyes are completely fixed on me.

''So the whole nearly killing Pansy thing, Well what happened was my Guardian instincts kicked in when Pansy went to hex me. I instantly retaliated but I didn't know I did it, I can control my powers much better now thanks to my friends but I'm still learning which is why we thought best to tell you all so you don't get hurt. I know it's all confusing but yeah that's it, Thanks for listening I guess.''

I rush back to my seat and everyone claps as I sit down making me hide my face in my Merlin that's over. On the way out of the hall I have a number of people come up to me and say one of two things, How amazingly brave I was or how amazingly lucky I am. Neither of those I want to hear because I'm not brave and I'm definitely not lucky. Hermione thankfully Interrupts my unwanted praise by telling me it's time for class to which I tell her I'm walking with Steph and that I'll meet her at dinner, She nods and heads off to class with Harry. As soon as they're out of sight I rush up the small staircase near the Great hall to meet my boyfriend in the clock tower.

As soon as I reach the top of the staircase and see Draco I rush over to hug him tightly, He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

''You did amazing up there.'' He says the words I was waiting to hear.

''Thanks,I was so scared but it's over now.''

He leads me to a bench behind the clock face and looks nervous.

''Can I tell you something...'' He says in a mumbled voice.

I begin to get a little worried.

''Anything, What's up?''

''My parents are close with pansys family, When Pansy's parents found we weren't together they told my mother and then Mother wrote to me.''

This can't be good.

''Wha-What did she say?''

''She asked why so I told her I met someone else, Someone I really Liked.''

My cheeks go bright red and I smile but Draco doesn't return it.

''So what's wrong?''

''She want's to meet you, Normally she doesn't care because none of the stupid girls I've been with have meant so much to me but with you she knows it's different. She started telling me it won't work that I can't be with someone who doesn't know about us, Who they follow.''

''Oh...So she doesn't want you to be with me. Awesome.'' My smile is quickly replaced with a frown.

''No she said it wouldn't work with someone who doesn't know about us, You know and I told her you know. She's furious but not as much as my father, They demand to see you. To make sure you're not going to betray us. So I'm asking you before I write back to her tonight...Will you meet my parents?''

My stomach turns, Me in a house full of people who are murderers and death eaters. I can feel the colour drain from my once blushed cheeks, I always knew meeting the parents of someone I loved was a scary thing filled with nerves but this isn't nerves it's fear.

''I understand if you don't want to I mean most of my family will be there and it's intimidating and-.''

''I'll go Draco, I want to meet them. To show them I'm trustworthy. As a guardian I can't choose sides anyway.''

He looks so shocked and he gives a loving smile.

''Don't go all mushy on me.'' I grin.

''Please, I'm a Malfoy we're not mushy we're romantic.'' He kisses me softly and holds me close.

He makes me feel so warm inside, So happy. Our lips fit together perfectly and the way his touch is so gentle yet so full of want and lust makes me weak at the knees. We slip into a deep perfect kiss and it's only us in the world.

-Gasp-

What was that? I turn to face the sound coming from the staircase only to hear footsteps running away. I stand up quickly and rush over the the stairs only to see robes disappearing out of sight. I step back and slide down the wall.

''Lizzie are you okay?'' Draco asks kneeling beside me.

''Someone saw us...Someone knows I'm with you.''

Scared stiff I begin to cry. Whoever that person was running down the stairs saw me kissing Draco, What if they tell Hermione.

''We have to f-find out wh-Who that was. If they tell Hermione before I do!'' My breath begins heavy and I try to get up but only fall back down. Draco catches me before I hit the wall hard.

''You're burning up, I'm taking you to the hospital wing.''

''You C-c-can't I have to fi-''

''Lizzie stop it now, I mean it don't make me get nasty.''

''I'm not going to the hospital wing, Just take me back to the dorm...Please.''

He goes to argue but bites his tongue and leans down to swoop me into his strong arms, As it's time for class no-one spots us as we head back to the dorm.


	3. Oh My Merlin

Once we reach the dorm Draco comes with me into the girls bathroom where I dab cold water on my face. I have to relax whoever saw us might not even be important for people to even believe them, It could have also been Pansy or even Hermione herself coming to look for me. No, No way Hermione would have confronted me right? I mean that's how Hermione is.

''What lesson do you have again?'' Draco asks interrupting my conversation with myself.

''Uhm Study of ancient runes.''

''I have extra potions, I'll walk with you first though.''

''You really don't have to you'll be late.''

He gives me a are you serious look. ''You know who I am right? Like I care about being late.''

''I get it you're a bad boy. So tough.''

He rolls his eyes at me.''Come on let's get going.''

I grab my bag and we head to my classroom 6A. We stop a few steps before the door and give eachother a quick kiss before I head in.

''Nice of you to join us Miss Williams please take your seat beside Miss Granger and turn to page 125.'' Professor Bathsheda Babbling says sarcastically to me.

''Sorry I forgot my wand.'' I say before scooting next to Hermione. I shrug at her and open up my book.

We're made to copy out the numbers on runes, Zero is a demiguise an invisible creature. Unicorn with it's single horn represents one. Graphorn has two horns so that's two. Runespoor has three heads, fwooper has four different colours of feathers. Basically they're all represented by animals. Once we have memorized them all she gives us a small quiz to see if it's sank In. For the last hour of the double lesson we get to see some actual runes, I must say I enjoy this subject it's interesting and something I never knew about.

After we're dismissed Hermione grabs me to one side and my heart begins racing, does she know?.

''Why were you late, You're never late.''

I let out a sigh of relief ''I had a headache so Dra-Malfoy took me to the hospital wing to get something for it.''

''Malfoy helped you? Wonder what he wants.''

''Nothing and you don't have to sound so shocked.''

''The fact that Malfoy was nice to anyone is a reason to be shocked.''

''He's not that bad when you get to know him.''

''Not that bad?! In the first few times I met him he called me a mud... you know, I say he's pretty horrid.''

''Well he's not too bad to me, Besides he might have changed.''

''Change, Him?! HA!''

''You don't have to be so, Bleh.'' I want to say such a bitch but I hold my tongue.

''Why are you defending him.'' She says and folds her arms.

''Because I thought you of all people wouldn't hold such a grudge, Yes he's been vile but mostly not to you but to harry.''

''There my friends! You'd do the same! God knows why you even talk to him, Everyone hates him.''

''Yeah well I don't okay, Now can we go.''

She pauses and looks at me.

''you like him...Don't you? ''

I can't look at her and I for the first time in forever I start crying.

''After what he's said and done to me!'' She pushes me.

''I don't know why we get on but we just do.''

''It's just friendship though right?..Lizz please don't tell me you're.'' I shrug and she closes her eyes.

She goes to push me again but just sighs and turns away from me. ''I'll see you in class.'' She walks away slowly to our next lesson.

Did I just, Does she? Oh Merlin I just told her we're, Oh my Merlin. I run to chase after her but As I get to the staircase Steph bumps into me and convinces me to go together to DATDA. I Like defense against the dark arts and decide it's best I stay focused on the lesson until i get time to talk to Hermione. It is also taught by my second favorite professor, Professor Woolfred which helps alot. When we get to the classroom a note on the door tells us to go to the great hall so obviously we go to the great hall, We're all greeted my cheerful hellos and good mornings by Professor Woolfred and the students line up either side of this huge catwalk in the middle of the room. Woolfred is standing above us on the catwalk and when everyone's settled she begins her lesson.

''Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to re-open the dueling club, As a taster of what you will be learning if you join I will be teaching you counter-jinxes and a few spells such as levicorpus and the reductor curse. We will obviously be practicing on dummies as a bad levicorpus can leave you without an arm. Now get into groups of four and we will begin.''

As soon as she stops talking everyone begins rushing around, Steph grabs me by the arm and drags me into a group with becca, Once all the commotion stops the only person without a group is luna and I instantly raise my hands to bring her into the group, She thanks us with a kind smile. One group at a time Professor Woolfred calls people onto the catwalk, She demonstrates the spells each time and then get's each person in the group to copy her.

When it gets to us the counter-jinx's are pretty simple, As for levicorpus Hermione is the only person to get it first try (No surprise.) Levicorpus makes the target hoist into the air and dangle making them extremely vulnerable. After a few tries Steph gets it followed by me and Luna then lastly Becca who takes at least four-five minutes longer. The reductor curse or Reducto is a curse that can blast something (Or someone) into a million tiny pieces, This one was easier to do and we all got it within our first few tries. At the end of the lesson there is no homework and we're only told to keep practicing, Before we're about to leave she asks if anyone wants to join the dueling club to either come to auditions tonight or tomorrow but I doubt i'll end up going.

Lunch time! Even after everything that happened today i'm surprisingly hungry and can't wait to dig into some food.


	4. Family and Future

As I enter the great hall Professor Dumbledore waves me over so I tell the others to go and sit down and head over to him.

''Yes professor? Is everything ok?''

''Yes Miss Williams it's fine, I'm just reminding you that next Monday will be the end of your three months in Slytherin.''

''Oh...Really? It's gone by so quickly.''

''Yes time does tend to slip away from us.''

I nod and sigh. ''Right well thank you for reminding me.''

''Not at all, Make sure you come to my office before you head to the Gryffindor common room.''

''Why?''

''So I can give you the password.''

''Oh right of course. See you soon Professor.''

''Until then Miss Williams.''

How have three months gone by so quickly... It only feels like a few weeks. I sit down beside Steph which is coincidentally opposite Draco and check my planner. Merlin it's the 23rd of November already, I Sigh again and feel Steph swing her arm around my shoulder.

''What'sa matter buttercup?'' She says in a jokingly bad Tennessee accent.

''It's the 23rd, Nearly three months since we arrived.''

She looks at me puzzled. ''and that means...?''

''I have to go into Gryffindor next Monday.''

Draco can't resist but look shockingly at me.

''You can't go, No I won't let you.'' She holds me tightly like i'm a hostage.

''I'm not leaving school Steph just changing house.''

''You're leaving your family, That's worse than leaving school.''

''Ugh don't over exaggerate.''

She side hugs me. ''You're like my sister, Who am I going to keep up all night or borrow adorably cute clothes from?''

''I'm glad all you're going to miss is my clothes and annoying me.''

''You know what I meant.''

''Yeah...I do. I'll miss all of you guys to it's just, I have to give Gryffindor a chance. I obviously couldn't be placed for a reason.''

She nods and gives a disgusted look towards the Gryffindor table. I shake my head and begin eating.

Before leaving for divination I go and sit beside Ron.

''Sup nerds.''

''Sup dork.''

''ohh Ron with the Banter, So strong must stop.'' I sink out of my seat slowly.

Everyone around laughs and Ron grabs my hand to help me up.

''Why'd Steph give us such a dirty look just.'' Harry Asks.

''Well i've just been told by Dumbledore that I join Gryffindor next Monday and as you can guess she wasn't exactly happy about it.''

''She might not be but we are.'' Harry says.

''Yeah so happy to get bullied all the time.'' Ron nudges me.

''Awh don't be such a pussy then.'' I nudge back.

I see Draco exiting the Hall out the corner of my eye.

''I better get to class, I'll catch you later yeah?''

Before they can say bye I rush out the hall and head up to the clock tower where Draco is waiting for me.

''What were you and weasel laughing about?'' His face screams jealousy.

''It was just banter, Merlin calm down.''

''I am calm, I just don't like that ginger prick.''

''Yes well you don't have to talk to him, What Is it anyway?''

''You have to move house?''

I look down at the ground..''Afraid so, Next Monday I'm going to be a Gryffindor for three months.''

He kicks the wall ''Why must you go, You belong in Slytherin.''

''Well clearly it's not that simple is it? Or I'd have been placed in Slytherin.''

His face goes red with anger. ''Refuse to move.''

''I can't do that I promised I'd try both. Besides what if I-''

''Like Gryffindor better?!''

''That's not what I was going to say.''

''Of course it wasn't. I'll see you after class.'' He storms off.

Great now both Hermione and Draco are pissed of with me. I thought they were supposed to argue each other not me.

_Divination_

I stay pretty quiet throughout my divination lesson as I let Harry mess with my hand trying to read my future. Hermione won't even look in my direction even though it's pretty obvious I'm looking at her,I've really fucked up this time... Professor crazy comes over and clicks her fingers in front of my face.

''Miss Williams It's time to try reading Mr Potters future.''

''Oh right, Sorry I'm not really myself today.''

''I could sense that from your Aura it's very blue.''

''Yeah...I'll try to focus more.''

She nods and drifts away from our table, Harry rolls his eyes at her as she walks away and gives me his hand. After a good ten minutes of a load of nothing we give up.

''I don't understand why they allow this rubbish.'' I proclaim to Harry.

''Yeah no-one can tell the future.''

'' I saw D-Stephs past a few weeks back. It definitely didn't involve staring into someone's sweaty hand creases though.''

''My hands aren't swea- wait did you say you saw her past?''

''Well just little bits.''

''Try reading my future, if you can read the past surely you can the future right?''

''I can do nothing less but try.''

I place my hand on Harry and let my mind go blank, I begin to feel cold and wet as if rain was tickling my face. I open my eyes and find myself on a ledge staring at an older Harry and cloaked figure, they're struggling with each other. Harry says something but it's muffled so much I can't make it out. Suddenly Harry grabs this cloaked figure tightly and throws them both over the edge, I run to the edge and scream after them. Wanting it to stop I open my eyes and feel incredibly light headed.

''What happened? Did you see something.''

''I-'' I go to tell him but have a feeling I shouldn't

''I can't remember...I saw something but it's gone.'' I lie.

''Oh, I guess the future should remain a mystery.'' He smiles and pats my shoulder.

At the end of the lesson we have to write a detailed paragraph on what we predict for each other's futures. As for me I put down one word. Danger.

I wait outside the classroom for Hermione and drag her to a quiet area.

''Let go of me!'' she demands but I only do when we're alone.

''Can we talk please, it's only been a few hours and I'm missing you.''

''There's nothing to talk about.''

''Yes there is...I.''

''You? You what?''

''I'm dating Draco...''

She stares at me, I can tell she's hurting badly.

''I figured that but How?''

''I don't know, Since that day in Diagon alley I've felt drawn to him. Pulled towards him. I tried to hate him heck I even tried getting with Blaise because of who he is but I can't Hermione, It kills to be away from him.''

''Do you love him?''

''What?!'' I say shocked and scared.

''Do. You. Love. Him.''

''...Yes. Though I haven't told him that.''

''And he makes you happy?''

''Extremely, He has his mean boy moments but I like that.''

She looks away from me tears filling her eyes.

''I can't accept him.'' She looks into my eyes.

We both begin to cry.

''I could never hate you though Liz, I was just hurt. I still am hurt that you didn't tell me, maybe I could of helped.''

''I didn't tell you because I was scared of this, You being in pain and feeling betrayed. I never meant for this to happen Hermione. I promise.''

''I know, I believe you.'' She swings her arms around me tightly and bawls her eyes out.

''I love you Lizzard.''

''I love you too MiMi.''

Hermione wipes my eyes with her hanky and tells me she wants to talk to Draco personally, I agree to let them speak after tea time as long as she lets me talk to him first. We hug once more and head down to the great hall.


	5. The Talk

We enter the hall and I tell her to meet me in the clock tower after we've all finished eating but to wait five minutes so I can explain to Draco what's going on, I also make sure she promises not to tell Harry or Ron.

I see Draco sat in the middle where he always sits and I park myself opposite him, Casually kicking him under the table to get his attention and I mouth 'We need to talk.'  
His face goes blank, Oh crap no he thinks I'm having the break up talk.'Oh god no no not that talk.' I mouth which calms him down and he nods back at me. Steph and I talk how my private potion lessons are going with Snape and I tell her the same as I did the Dorkateers then start to stuff my face.  
I eat so much I feel like I'm going to explode, Why oh why does the roast potatoes have to be so damn good. When I'm finally finished I give a nod to Draco and excuse myself from the table.

''You nearly gave me a heart attack in there.'' He says as we reach the top of the clock tower stairs.

''Sorry about that but I might still give you one.''  
He looks at me puzzled.

''Hermione knows and wants to talk to you.''

''You told her?!''

''Please don't be mad I-''

''Mad? I'm shocked and kind of flattered. I must mean a great deal to you huh Lizzie.'' He gives me a smug grin.

I slap him gently up the side of the head. ''You know you do, Don't be stupid. Anyway just be nice please...I don't expect you to become best friends and braid each others hair but I ask for it to be casual and civil.''

''Does Potty and weasel know?''

I shake my head. ''Ginny knows but not those two, I'm not ready for the shouting yet. I will tell them just after you and Hermione have spoken and I've gathered the balls.''

''I guess I'll have to start being.'' He shivers ''Nice to her.''

''Don't bother.'' Hermione interrupts us.

I run up,hug her and pull her towards Draco.

''So you're dating my cousin Malfoy.'' She narrows her eyes at him.

''Yeah, I am Granger. Problem?'' He stares back at her.

''Plenty of them but even if I tried to stop her she clearly cares about you and all it would do is cause upset. BUT if you ever, EVER! Hurt her. I'll hex you into next century, Understood?!'' She pokes him and I see that Draco's blood is boiling.

''Understood, Now you listen to me. I Lo-Like Elizabeth a lot, More than I can explain. I give you my word I'll never hurt her.''

Draco's face looks so soft and he grabs my hand. Hermione still looks incredibly pissed but doesn't argue further.

''That's all I needed to hear.'' She turns to me. ''How are you going to tell Harry.''

''I'm Not, Not yet.''

''He likes you a lot Liz, Like a lot. You're all he talks about.''

''I know he told me.''

''What do you mean he told you? When?!'' Draco lets go of my hand.

''When he helped me send a letter to my Mum, We were sat on the grass and he made move. I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship. Besides this was before we started dating, Please let it go.''

''Fine.'' I go to retrieve his hand but he draws away. ''But i'm not happy about it.''

''I'll tell him eventually Hermione but I want to meet Draco's parents first.''

She covers her mouth ''You're going to Malfoy Manor!? You know what they are right?'' She turns to Draco ''Malfoy but is she going to be safe? She's my best friend.''

''You know what they are? and you didn't tell me?'' I look at her completely shocked.

''You have no right to give me a lecture about keeping secrets right now.'' She snaps back and I know she's right.

'' Glad to know my instincts were right that you and Potter knew. She will be safe if I'm there.'' Draco reassures her. ''I wouldn't let harm come to her.''

''I swear on Merlins Beard if she comes back with even a scratch i'll-''

''Nothing Will happen Granger and i'd stop with the threats.''

They stare at eachother and I feel the need to get ready to tackle someone if something happens.

I cough and draw the attention back to me.

''and to answer your first question yes, I do know what they were. I saw Dracos past when I touched his hand a few months back.'' I tell Hermione.

Hermione sighs and twirls her curls. ''I don't like any of this but as I said I know you'll do it anyway...If anything. ANYTHING! Goes even remotely wrong i'm telling Dumbledore.''  
She taps her cheek thinking.''I'll find my old mobile out, I want phone calls every day. As for Harry if you don't want him to know yet we'll keep everything normal ish.''

''Ish?'' Draco asks.

''I don't want to ever be called a mudblood again, Ever by you. I don't care about the teasing but that word...'' The pain in her eyes overcomes me and I hug her tightly.

''I won't call it you again. I'm.'' He swallows as if he's going to throw up. ''I'm sorry.''

''Thank you.'' She forces a slight smile.  
I hold Hermiones hand.

'' Hermione I'll ring you everyday I'm there.''

''So you're coming?'' Draco asks.

''Yes I'll meet your parents now we've got Hermione thumbs up.'' He lifts me up twirling me in the air.

''Lizzie I still don't thi-'' Hermione goes to say but Draco quickly interrupts.

''I'll write to them immediately, They're going to love you.'' He runs off like a excited child.

''Hermione, Do you think they'll like me.'' I sit on the bench facing the clock.

''like you? They're murderers and insane psychopaths and you're worried if they're going to like you?!'' She does her usual eye narrowing look.

''I'm sorry but if they weren't who they were you'd be picking out my clothes to wear when I meet them.''

''But they are who they are Liz, They're bad people.''

''Draco isn't...He didn't want this as much as I want to be Nyx's chosen one, I just wanted a little reassurance.''

''They will.'' She looks uncomfortable and I see best to change the subject.

'' OH by the way I move to Gryffindor next week.''

''Really? That's good, You'll finally meet everyone.''

''Yeah I'm nervous, Excited but nervous.I already told Harry and Ron but you weren't there at the table.''

''Yeah I needed time alone and No need to be nervous we're all friendly, besides you'll have me.''

''Yes I will, Always right?.'' I stick my pinky out.

''Always.'' She agrees and we lock pinkys as a promise. ''Even If I wish You'd see reason.''

We give each other one last hug and I walk to the dungeons feeling lighter than i've felt in months.


	6. Potions, Kinda?

Potions is always enjoyable and As usual I arrive at Snape's classroom where he greets me before I take my place at the front table but this time when I do take my place he sits in front of me with a very serious look on his face.

''Is there something wrong professor?''

''No I'm afraid we will need to skip potions today as there are just things we need to discuss, I noticed you and Mr Malfoy are getting very friendly.''

''Uhm...''

''Miss Williams I know you and Mr Malfoy are together and plan on visiting his parents..''

What?! HOW does he know!?

''How do you know what though?''

''Dumbledore and the Malfoys themselves.''

''Y-You know the Malfoys?''

''90% of the wizarding world knows the Malfoys.''

''That still doesn't explain why they'd tell you or why it matters I'm meeting them.''

''Actually it matters a great deal Elizabeth.'' Dumbledore enters the classroom and stands beside Snape.

''Why? This is what people do when they're together.''

''I think I'm right to guess you know what the Malfoys are Miss Williams.'' Snape gives me a piercing look.

''Yes...I do. I've seen Draco's past but he's not like that.''

''We're not worried about Draco or for your safety, being who you are means you can defend yourself if needs be.'' Dumbledore tells me.

''Then what am I being told off for?'' I ask.

''You're not being told off for anything, We just need your word.'' Dumbledore requests.

''My word on what?''

''That you won't say anything If I just happen to be at the Malfoy Manor.'' Snape says.

''B-But why would you be there? Unless you're...'' I pause and instinctively look to his left arm. ''You're a death eater?!''

Snape kicks his chair from under him. ''No, I did once follow the path of the dark one however I realized that path is the wrong path.''

''Professor Snape now works for me. He tells them he's gaining my trust to betray me when it's the other way around.'' Dumbledore explains.

''So you're like a secret agent?''

''If you wish to put it so muggle like yes.''

''Then OK you have my word but I won't do the spy thing, I want nothing to do with this.''

''That's fair enough Miss Williams but they will make you swear to not tell about me also, You have to act shocked when you see me.''

''I will, I'll play my part and keep your plan safe.''

''Thank you Elizabeth. We're both very grateful, Aren't we Severus.'' Dumbledore says and shakes my hand.

''Indeed.'' Snape agrees. ''You better head back, If anyone asks I'm helping Professor Dumbledore with the homework schedules and class has been cancelled.''

''I doubt anyone will ask but OK sure. I'll see you soon Professors.''

''Goodnight Elizabeth.''

''Goodnight Miss Williams.''

''Goodnight.'' I leave and walk quietly back to my dorm.

I check my watch, 7:40pm. Ugh I was really looking forward to potions.I make a plan with myself to go down to the lake later, I love the calmness of the water whilst I train but first I better make an appearance in my dorm room so people don't worry.


	7. Other Mother

Steph, Becca, Helen, Sandy and myself relax in front of the fire until about 9pm which is when they all get ready for bed. Myself on the other hand waits till everyone's gone down to shower before I change into a plain black t-shirt, Red warm fuzzy hooded coat, Black jeans and my army boots. I tie my hair into a ponytail, flip my hood up and slip out of the dorm grabbing Kiara before I leave. I start heading down to the lakeside sneaking my way through the castle keeping to the shadows. After a few close calls with Filch I finally reach my favorite spot that I go to when I need time alone, Sitting on the rocks I lean against the tree behind me and sigh. I can't believe Hermione knows about Draco, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I feel so ready to train. Ok Lizzie Focus, The elements are controlled by your mind so if you don't focus bad things could happen.

Placing Kiara on the rock I Stand up to practice, I do swift movements with my hands aiming from the ground to the tree in front of me, The pebbles beneath me begin to shoot towards the tree leaving dents in the bark. Next I stomp the ground hard with my right foot making a huge amount of earth rise creating a wall to protect me. Earth is pretty easy you just have to become one with the earth and plants around you, Like a rock you must be tough but also soft like flower petals or a leaf.

Moving my concentration to the lake waters I reach my hands out and guide the water to my hands in my mind, I soon have balls of water infront of my face and With my right hand I slowly clench my fist making it heat up and bubble. Then with my left hand I straighten my hand quickly causing it to freeze solid. With water the trick is to not control the water but to guide it, Water can be calm like a lake or gentle river but can change into Rapids then back again in the blink of an eye making it uncontrollable.

For Air I stand completely still and draw the Air around me under my feet, I float gently upwards until about two foot above the ground and With quick clean movements I create a pole shape our of swirling air, I begin to spin the pole quickly creating Bursts of air that shoot where ever I aim and I feel the power surging inside me. I stop and release the air from my hands then lower myself to the ground. Air is freedom, let all thoughts and feelings go until there is nothing but lightness. Become nothing so be something.

Now for fire, I feel my blood boil and my skin go a slight red. My hands begin to burn and suddenly they become a flame, Fire is my weakest element so I take extra care. I point my arms upwards one by one making Fire violently explode from my palms. With a click of my fingers my whole body is engulfed by flames and with another click gone. Fire is pain, Anger, Strength. Fire can't be stopped easily and will destroy everything in it's path. Be strong, let your power show and don't be afraid.

Lastly is spirit and if i'm going to be honest with myself I've not had a lot of luck here mostly because I don't understand 100% what it is. Hermione did some research and could only find out about controlling people's emotions and actions, For instance I could make someone dance whilst laughing hysterically or feel so much pain they scream from it with just a word or few. However I can't do it, I can't get inside someone's mind even Kiaras. The only thing I have been able to do is read pasts or futures which ties in with spirit and destiny. I sigh and sit beside Kiara.

''I just can't seem to get the hang of it Kiara.''

''You can do anything you put your mind too.'' A calm echoing voice speaks to me.

I jump up and look around.

''Who's there?''

''You know who I am.''

''Are you. Are you my other mother?''

''Other mother is a weird way of putting it but yes, I guess I am.''

A woman with golden hair and matching eyes wearing a flowing silk cream dress appears in front of me. She has a glowing aura around her and the first think I think of when I see her is oh wow She's beautiful.

''You're stunning...''

She smiles. ''Well you look like me, apart from your hair but of course that's not natural.''

''I didn't like my light brown hair, Didn't suit me.''

''I liked it however I encourage being who you want to be.'' She glides over and sits on the rock I was sitting on.

''What are you doing here?''

''You needed help and you're finally alone. Normally you're with someone when you practice which by the way is going incredibly well without proper help.''

''Th-Thankyou. I just know how to do things, Like-''

''You were born to do them?''

''Yeah exactly.''

''That's because you were.'' She laughs so elegantly. ''Now I heard you were struggling with spirit?''

''Only because I don't know what it actually is.''

''It's hard to explain, The way I was taught is that it's a kind of black hole that emanates and absorbs energy. Whether be energy from a rock, person or animal everything has a spirit. When you've learned how to absorb someone's energy you can add or replace it with another energy. For example removing someone's sad energy and replacing it a happy one.''

''Or if someone's feeling pain from an injury to remove that pain.''

''Exactly, To begin with it will be easier to word what you're doing. Try it on Kiara here.'' She strokes Kiara and picks her up.

I zone out and focus on nothing but Kiara trying to feed off her energy, eventually I begin to feel it. Her kind aura and carefree nature are suddenly in my mind and I begin to feel the way she feels.

''Happy.'' I feel the energy go from my thoughts to her body and she begins to smile.

''Dance'' She slithers from side to side.

''Now to stop it just simply say stop.'' Mother says.

''Stop.'' I start seeing the white energy as it returns to my mind.

''That was alot easier than I thought it would be, Thankyou.''

''You're welcome, it's my job to help when you truly need It.'' The smile on her face dims.

''You weren't just here to help with my spirit were you.''

She shakes her head. ''No I'm not, I'm here to warn you.''

''Warn me about what?''

''About the Malfoys.''

''You don't think I should be with Draco?''

''No I approve of Draco, He's got a good heart underneath his cold exterior. He's not what I'm worried about, What I am worried about is Dark presence that might visit whilst you're there.''

''Dark presence...Voldemort?!''

''I'm afraid so, It's not for certain but if he does show up be careful. Not because you can't protect yourself because you can but because you can't take sides.''

''I know that but why can't I...I mean Between Harry and Voldemort it's an obvious choice isn't it?''

''You are a guardian and will be Nyx. You must be neutral. you can never kill someone unless the worlds end is at stake or you'll lose your powers. What you can do though is show your strength If you feel can hurt people if you have to or freeze them if needed but kill can only be a last resort to stop someone from destroying the world or a complete race.''

''But Voldemort did try to murder all the none magical humans.''

''Yes but it's not your job to end him. It's Harry's. If you interfere you are disrupting fate and destiny both of which are not to be messed with.''

''So Harry will kill him.''

''I don't know, No-one knows what fate has in store not even us. Telling the future only shows us one of many different outcomes.''

''But what if Harry can't do it, What if he fails? I can't let him die!''

''Then that is what fate has written and we must accept it. Promise me you won't do anything to disrupt fate.''

''I-I promise.''

''Thankyou.'' She hands me a golden bag.

''What's this?''

''There are five necklaces and beaded bracelets. The four silver necklaces are for your guardians, You will need to choose one for each of the elements except spirit. When you place the necklace on your chosen guardian it will change to the elemental colour. The gold one is for you, as you can see there is no crystal in the necklace because you already have it.''

''The Guardian crystal from the wand.''

''Exactly, The bracelets are unlimited and can be used to summon any object you want. Food, drink, Clothes, Money guardians don't pay for anything. You can also use them to change Kiara into any animal you want. Only you can use them unless you give them to another person and activate them. You can activate them by submerging them in a bowl of blessed water.''

''You mean the water that glows when I touch it?''

''Yes, Now I must go but I will always be watching.'' She kisses my forehead and walks out onto the water.

''Bye.'' I wave.

''Goodbye Elizabeth, Be safe.'' She fades away.

Well I wasn't expecting all of that I think whilst smiling to myself. Grabbing Kiara and the golden bag of goodies I head off to bed.


	8. So young, So Haunted

Waking up I feel so exhausted as I didn't fall asleep till about 4am because I was to busy thinking about meeting Draco's parents and what my ''Mother'' said to me. I grab my makeup bag, Uniform and check to see how much body wash I have left. Answer not a lot, Luckily I packed at least 10 body washes and soaps. My Soaps are my secret love I have about 200 soaps, Bubble bars, Bath bombs and body washes all togethe. I love smelling good and my favorite store Fush feeds my addiction. I hold up their candy floss scented soap and chocolate mint smelling body wash and do eeny meeny miney mo to pick one, I land on the candy floss star shaped soap and go down to get ready.

As I'm finished and about to leave the bathroom I'm grabbed my steph.

''Firstly, Looking beautiful as always and secondly when were you going to tell your bestfriend about you and Draco.''

Shit...

''Uhm, Wh- what are you talking about?'' I try push past her.

''I saw you both kissing and being all lovey dovey in the clock tower.''

''That was you? Oh thank god, I mean Merlin.'' I let out a huge sigh of relief.

''Luckily yes it was me. So come on when were you going to tell me, or were you never going to.''

I hug her. ''Steph I was going to tell you but we hadn't told anyone, Literally anyone not even Hermione. We only just told her yesterday and no-one else except Ginny knows about me and him, I'd rather it stay that way for now.''

''But why, He's hot and all the Slytherin girls would be jealous of you and the Slytherin boys would be jealous of him.''

''Yeah that's not making me want to tell people but that's not the reason.''

''Then what is?''

''We didn't know how Hermione would act for one and she's she's still pissed off and upset with me, Second there's Harry and Ron who won't take it anywhere near as well as Hermione did which by the way wasn't exactly the best reaction one could hope for and Thirdly I'm meeting Draco's parents first so we know everything's going to work out.''

''You're meeting the Malfoys? You need to be careful.''

''Oh my Merlin not you too, I already know I do ok?''

She gives me a incredibly worried look and I get suspicious.

''How do you know about the Malfoys anyway...''

''I-I-''

''Steph, Give me your hand.''

''Wh-what why?''

''Now.''

She hesitantly puts her hand in mine and I'm transported to a very dark blue room with black furniture and silver flower décor everywhere. I'm sat on stool in the corner of the room watching a young Steph with her Father and Mother, Her Father is dressed in black wizarding work robes and her Mother is wearing muggle jeans and a black frilly shirt.

''Are you sure about this Edward?'' The Mother asks.

''Mary we've discussed this, If we don't do this we could be in danger. My brother has told you know who all about us, If we don't plee to him he will kill you and Stephany.''

Steph is on the floor colouring in a picture of a gnome holding a fishing rod obviously oblivious to anything going on, She must be only six or seven years old.

''Yes, you're right..'' Mary begins to sob quietly.

A knock on the door breaks the silence and Edward goes to open it, Mary gently stands steph up and pats her down.

''Remember to listen to your father no matter what ok? And if I tell you to run you run as fast as you can.''

''Yes mummy.''

She hugs her daughter tightly and kisses her forehead before standing beside her with a forced smile on her face.

The living room door opens and in steps her father followed by the same creepy looking woman with out of control hair, Behind them enter two men in black robes and silver masks then lastly Voldemort. I can feel the fear coming from Steph's little heart as the dark lord walks over to say hello.

''This is my wife Mary and my Daughter Stephany my lord.''

Voldemort ignores the mother and looks down at Steph.

''Hello there little one.''

Steph manages a small hi but she's clearly petrified.

The dark lord turns to her father.

''Has she shown magical abilities yet?''

''Yes my lord she practices often, She's particularly good at defensive spells.''

''Would you be able to show us.'' He turns once again to Steph.

She nods and fetches her practice wand from a small pink box, She stands as her father taught her and casts 'exoneratill' which causes a yellow shield to appear infront of her.

''That's quite impressive, A defensive spell like that would not be taught until before O.W.L.S''

Her father smiles at steph widely. ''Glad she pleased you my lord.''

''She has indeed.'' He looks from Steph to Mary. ''and what do you offer me?''

''Nothing ahhhahahah she's a muggle.'' The crazy haired witch cackles.

''I-I can help keep things clean and organized.''

''A servant? You wish to be my slave.''

''If that's what pleases you dark one.''

All the dark wizards laugh.

He turns to Edward. ''I'm sorry to say I don't see any use for your muggle wife Edward.''

''I'm sur-sure you can think of some-''

''I'm afraid not, She will have to go.''

''To go? You don't mean.'' Edwards face goes pale white. ''My lord you can't.''

''I can't?! I CAN'T?! I can do whatever I wish, You invited me here to offer me your services and I cannot find a need for this filthy muggle.''

''Please just let her go then, Let her leave she won't come back.'' The two cloaked men hold back Edward.

''Dark one, You'll never see me again just please don't...'' Mary is on her knees begging, Sobbing.

''Shhh now it will be over very quickly.'' Voldemort says as he draws his wand and The whole room slows down.

''Don't look sweetheart, I'll see you soon.'' Mary looks at steph and then to the floor.

Edward is kicking and screaming, Steph is in the corner beside me cowering in fear covering her eyes. There's a bright green light and one last piercing scream before I'm dragged back to the real world.

Steph is in front of me a single tear rolling down her cheek, I launch towards her hugging her tightly.

''Now you know.'' She crys onto my shoulder.

''I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't think i'd see what I saw'' I feel dreadful barging into her thoughts like that.

''I was going to tell you anyway, This was at least easier than telling you myself.''

After ten minutes of silence and crying Steph releases my hug.

''We better get to class.''

''Steph I-''

''It's ok, I'm glad you know.'' She smiles a little and squeezes my hand.

''I'm always here for you.'' I squeeze back.

''I know.'' She smiles faintly and we head off to breakfast.


	9. Another side to Draco

Steph is pretty quiet whilst walking to the great hall, Not that I blame her I don't know how I would react reliving that moment again. Before we enter I give her a quick nudge and she instantly puts on her usual smiley face before we enter.  
Draco stands up as we enter and comes over to us, I catch Harry in the corner of my eye and I begin to panic as It looks like he's about to get up but luckily Hermione tells him something to make him sit back down.

''Hey Lizzie, Steph.''

''Lover boy..'' Steph says with a wink.

I elbow her gently. ''Steph can you give us a minute and remember only a few people know.''

''Yes Ma'm'' She solutes me and skips of to bully Sandy.

''Draco just because Hermione knows doesn't mean you can act differently.''

He twists a curl in my hair. ''Oh yeah,Sorry must have slipped my mind.'' I blush and move his hand away.

''Draco please, There will be a day soon that we can walk around being all lovey dovey but until then just be careful. I don't want to hurt Harry more than i'm going to have too.''

He rolls his eyes ''Fine but not for him for you, Also you should wear your hair down more often it looks hot on you.'' He winks and walks back to sit between Crabbe and Goyle.

I look over to the Gryffindor table where Harry is still staring at me, Well time to do damage control. I walk over and sit beside Ginny who's opposite Harry.

''Hello lovely people and soon to be family.''

''Eep! Hermione just told me soon to be Gryff-''

''What did Malfoy want?'' Harry looks incredibly pissed off.

''Malfoy is just being Malfoy, He wanted me to help him with some homework.''

''and that involved touching your hair because?'' Ron joins in and I feel ganged up on.

''Ron he got some fluff out of my hair calm down.'' I hate lying to them.

''Sure he did.'' Harry says staring at Malfoy.

''Oh for Merlins sake Harry, Lizzie is a grown woman she can handle herself. Back off.'' Ginny butts in.

''Lizzie is definitely capable of making her own decisions.'' Hermione says and I hear the little dig in her voice.

''Thankyou both anyway it's celebration time, I'm going to be a Gryffindor soon!''

''Yeah it's going to be so much fun! They've already added another bed in to Hermiones dorm.'' Ginny replys.

''Really?'' I ask Hermione.

''Yes it's one from mine, Have you started packing?''

''Will do it tonight even though I didn't really take alot of my clothes out.''

''We'll come carry your stuff for you if you want?'' Harry joins in.

''I'd appreciate that, Thankyou Harry.'' I smile and his face turns a little red.

We spent the rest of breakfast planning my move to Gryffindor then head to potions, We're given an test about potion ingredients and what potions they're mostly used in.  
When everyones finished we rotate papers to the right and mark eachothers papers, I get 92% which is joint third highest with a ravenclaw under Hermione and Draco. Hermione can say what she wants but she can't say Draco's not smart, He just doesn't live upto his potential.

As i'm handing in my paper I feel Draco squeeze my bum on his way past which makes me grin and tell myself i'll get him back for that.  
Transfiguration is next and I sit in my usual seat in between Steph and Blaise, Blaise greets me as usual with a hug and I feel Dracos eyes piercing the back of my head. I don't talk a lot during the first thirty minutes and focus on copying from a textbook I've been given to catch up.

''So Lizzie, You're very quiet lately.''

''Hm? Oh yeah sorry, haven't been in the mood for talking.''

''Shame I miss the flirty banter these last few lessons.''

'' Speaking of which, Maybe we shouldn't flirt so much? Might give people the wrong idea.''

''And what idea would that be?''

''That we're dating.''

His face goes puzzled. ''And that would be bad because?...''

''Because we're not.''

''We could change that.'' He gives me a cheeky grin.

''A-Are you asking me out?'' He takes my hand.

''Well why not we're good together.''

I snatch my hand back quickly. ''That's true but I don't want to ruin our friendship.''

''Right...''

''Sorry I-''

''You know I'd rather you say you're not interested than keep flirting with me and leading me on.''

''I haven't flirted with you in weeks, I treat you the same I do Steph.''

''Whatever.'' He stands up.

''Mr Zabini sit down.'' Professor Mcgonagall demands but he just walks out the classroom.

''What was all that about Miss Williams.''

''Just stuff...''

''Well I'd prefer if you kept that 'Stuff' for outside of the classroom.'' She goes back to her desk and I bury myself into the work.

Leaving the classroom in a hurry I tap Draco on the shoulder to follow me as I know he'll be wanting to know what that was about, I don't stop walking until I reach an empty corridor and wait for Draco's footsteps to catch up. When He turns the corner he leans against the wall.

''So what was that back there?'' He asks and folds his arms.

''Blaise asked me out and I told him I didn't want to ruin our friendship.''

''He asked you out? Why would he do that? Have you been flirting with him?''

''I did at the beginning to make you jealous but after the library that all stopped, I promise.''

''I believe you but you have to be careful, You don't realize how many guys want you here.''

''Well they can't have me.'' I wrap my arms around his neck. ''Because I'm already taken.''

''He must be an amazing guy.'' He holds my waist and pulls me in tightly.

''He is, Smart, Sexy, Fabulous hair.'' I lean in to him.

''Lucky devil.'' He kisses me deeply and fireworks go off in my head. This is why all the sneaking around is worth it, For moments like this where he makes me so happy and I feel how much he cares for me.

A clearing of someones throat interrupts our snogging session. I turn to my left to see Steph stood there twirling her hair.

''How long have you been watching you perv.'' I jump on her and we fall on the floor.

''Not long and I'm not a perv.'' She flips me over and pins me down.

''Looks like it's my turn to watch you two kiss.'' Draco says jokingly to me and Steph. Who obviously takes it more seriously and leans down to Kiss me, I'm so tempted to kiss back but I don't think Draco would be too happy about that. She pulls away and she's blushing hard.

''I would have said to do more if I'd known you were going to take me seriously.'' Draco stands there staring at me, as if Steph wasn't there.

''Uhm can I get up now?''

Steph helps me up and Draco grabs me from behind where I feel something hard prod my back and I hope it's just his wand.

.  
''T-Thanks, I'll be with you in a minute Steph.''

''Fine but You're going to be late for charms.'' She says with a smirk on her face and walks off still giddy from the Kiss.

''Turns out it's not just the boys who want you.'' He whispers in my ear.

''Clearly, Wouldn't mind if I was single.''

''Oh yeah forgot you're Bi, That's hot.'' He nudges his hips into me.

''Draco is that...''

''Hey i'm a guy who just saw his incredibly beautiful girlfriend kiss another girl. Things are bound to happen.''

He kisses my neck once sending a shiver down my spine.

''Draco...Stop. You know what that does to me.''

I turn to face him and the look on his face is so lustful it makes me slightly turned on.

''Why do you think I do it? And before you worry don't, I'm not asking for anything. I know you're a virgin and I respect that.I Just like teasing you.''

''Such a bully.'' He kisses my neck again and to stop myself from ripping his clothes off I wiggle free from his grip.

''I'm sitting with Hermione at dinner, Meet me in the common room after everyone's gone to bed.''

''Will do.'' He pulls me back for one last kiss and lets me go.

''Talk to you later stud.''

''Bye beautiful.'' He says as he watches me walk off to the great hall.

-Great Hall-

The whole of dinner I sit thinking about how Draco acted so...Sexual. I mean he's a very openly sexual person anyway like myself but that was something else, He was letting me know how turned on he was by literally shoving his crotch against my back.

Maybe he's getting frustrated at the fact we only snog and nothing more. I mean he made it clear to me that first time alone in the common room that he has had sex and plenty of it, I sigh. It's not like I don't want to have sex with him, I do. It's just that I've never been with a guy before and I'm not about to give up my virginity to someone I've been dating for only a few months no matter how much I love them, I have more respect for myself now.

It's taking me along time to appreciate my self worth and I'm going to stick to my morals of waiting for the perfect moment with the perfect person,

Still even if i won't have sex Maybe I should at least do more.I bite my lip.

''What do you think Lizzie?'' Ginny says and I notice the groups all staring at me.

''Sorry what?'' I reply.

''Hermione was thinking about going to Hogsmeade this weekend and having a picnic to celebrate you becoming a Gryffindor.'' Harry tells me.

''Oh that sounds good, I'm down.'' I say with a smile.

''Brillaint, We could go to the field where the poppies grow just outside of Hogsmeade.''Ron suggests and we all agree.

-Flying lesson-

My Lessons with the first years have been going well, so well in fact that this is my last one. I've had four in total and even though the first years have Three more to go Madame Hooch is incredibly pleased with my progress. When the lessons over I grab my satchel and go to head out when Madame calls my name, I go over to talk to her.

''Yes Madame?''

''Lizzie I was wondering if you'd like to try out for a place on a Quidditch team.'' She asks me and I'm honestly surprised.

''You think I'm that good?''

''Good you're a natural, Besides I hear you have quite a feisty attitude so I recommend going for a beater roll.''

''Beater?''

''There are two Beaters on every Quidditch team and they are the only players on the pitch who have bats. Their job is to keep the bludgers away from their team and at the same time try and aim the Bludgers towards the opposite team.''

''That sounds really fun actually.''

''Glad you think so but don't think you have to go for beater, I'd read up on it if I were you or speak to Mr Potter.''

''I will but Madame which team would I play for as I'm not actually part of a house.''

''Try for all of them and they might take you on as a filler.''

''Filler? Like a sub for when a player can't play?''

''Exactly, That way you can play for all the teams without being on team. Then when you've chosen your house you can try out again for that team.''

''Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to Harry later.''

''Very well Miss Williams, Hope to See you at tryouts.'' She says and goes to pick up the training brooms.

I check my iPod quickly for the time, Shoot 3:40. Draco's going to be waiting in the common room for me, Better hurry up.


	10. Last flying lesson

The whole of dinner I sit thinking about how Draco acted so...Sexual. I mean he's a very openly sexual person anyway like myself but that was something else, He was letting me know how turned on he was by literally shoving his crotch against my back.

Maybe he's getting frustrated at the fact we only snog and nothing more. I mean he made it clear to me that first time alone in the common room that he has had sex and plenty of it, I sigh. It's not like I don't want to have sex with him, I do. It's just that I've never been with a guy before and I'm not about to give up my virginity to someone I've been dating for only a few months no matter how much I love them, I have more respect for myself now.

It's taking me along time to appreciate my self worth and I'm going to stick to my morals of waiting for the perfect moment with the perfect person, Now when I say I've never been with a guy that doesn't make me 100% innocent as I am bisexual. Yep I used to be what some people would call a slut with girls.

Maybe I should more...I bite my lip.

''What do you think Lizzie?'' Ginny says and I notice the groups all staring at me.

''Sorry what?'' I reply.

''Hermione was thinking about going to Hogsmeade this weekend and having a picnic to celebrate you becoming a Gryffindor.'' Harry tells me.

''Oh that sounds good, I'm down.'' I say with a smile.

''Brillaint, We could go to the field where the poppies grow just outside of Hogsmeade.''Ron suggests and we all agree.

-Flying lesson-

My Lessons with the first years have been going well, so well in fact that this is my last one. I've had four in total and even though the first years have Three more to go Madame Hooch is incredibly pleased with my progress.

When the lessons over I grab my satchel and go to head out when Madame calls my name, I go over to talk to her.

''Yes Madame?''

''Lizzie I was wondering if you'd like to try out for a place on a Quidditch team.'' She asks me and I'm honestly surprised.

''You think I'm that good?''

''Good you're a natural, Besides I hear you have quite a feisty attitude so I recommend going for a beater roll.''

''Beater?''

''There are two Beaters on every Quidditch team and they are the only players on the pitch who have bats. Their job is to keep the bludgers away from their team and at the same time try and aim the Bludgers towards the opposite team.''

''That sounds really fun actually.''

''Glad you think so but don't think you have to go for beater, I'd read up on it if I were you or speak to Mr Potter.''

''I will but Madame which team would I play for as I'm not actually part of a house.''

''Try for all of them and they might take you on as a filler.''

''Filler? Like a sub for when a player can't play?''

''Exactly, That way you can play for all the teams without being on team. Then when you've chosen your house you can try out again for that team.''

''Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to Harry later.''

''Very well Miss Williams, Hope to See you at tryouts.'' She says and goes to pick up the training brooms.

I check my iPod quickly for the time, Shoot 3:40. Draco's going to be waiting in the common room for me, Better hurry up.


	11. Holy Teenage Hormones

Thought I'd give a trigger warning even though this is a M rated story, This chapter get's sexual. I will leave a line as to where to continue if you do not wish to read mature content.

-Common room-

Pausing outside the portrait I brush my hair and Apply some cherry lipbalm to make myself not look like I've been in a wind tunnel. Entering the Common room Draco's just coming out of the bathroom, He stops and leans against the wall eyeing me up.

''Miss Williams you're Late.'' He says in a deeper voice than usual.

''I'm afraid Mr Malfoy I was kept behind to speak to Madame Hooch.'' I reply back whilst dropping my satchel on the table and then lean on the back of the couch.

''And what was so important.'' He places himself in between my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck.

''She told me I should try out to be a filler.''

''Filler huh, For Slytherin right?''

''Yes but not just for Slytherin, For the other teams as well but only until I choose a house.''

Draco nibbles my neck.''And will you be trying out?''

''I'd like too, Either for that or for a beater.''

''You should it would Be fun to play alongside you.'' He goes to kiss me but I stop him.

''Alongside me? You're on the Quidditch team?''

''Didn't you know? I play seeker.''

''Same role as Harry, You chase the golden snitch thing.''

''Yep, Potter and I are the two best seekers. That's why the matches against our houses are the most watched.''

''Wow complimenting Harry, Are you feeling alright.'' I touch his forehead as if checking his temperature.

''Very funny, I may hate Potty but as a Malfoy I give credit where it's due and he is a very skilled player.''

''That's so sweet.'' I lean in. ''I'll make sure to tell him that.''

''You better not.''

''Oh yeah you have a rep to hold onto.''

He smirks. ''Can you shut up so I can kiss you.''

He holds me close and kisses me deeply, Our tongues dancing around each other and I take the opportunity to run my hand under his shirt. Draco hears my gasp as I run my hand across his perfectly sculpted abs and chest, You'd never think he'd be so muscular under his clothes. I run my other hand through his hair and tug slightly making him groan with excitement.

''Merlin Lizz, You know how to tease a man.'' He says pulling away for air.

''Sorry.'' I say breathing heavily, My heart racing.

''It's fine, however I do think it's unfair that I've been keeping my hand to myself whilst you help yourself.'' He looks from my eyes to my chest and I can't help but giggle.

''You don't have too, If it's my permission you want you have it.'' I lean back a bit as to stick out my chest.

I see him swallow as he goes to undo my buttons, One by one he pops them open until my bra is on show. He slowly works his fingers over the black lace floral detailing of my purple bra as if hypnotized.

''They're bigger than I thought.'' He says in a whisper as If unable to speak properly.

He uses his right hand to grab my arse whilst using the other to cup my breast from under my bra. My stomach and down below is tingling, This is the most excited I've ever been just from abit off touching. As to have an easy escape in case people walk in I pull him into the corner under the stairs next to the girls bathroom and remove my shirt.

He turns me around and trail the outline of my spine from the bottom to where my bra clasp is.

''May I?'' He says his voice rugged and eager.

''Y-Yes.'' I say as I move my hair out the way and start to get a bit nervous over him seeing my breasts naked for the first time.

He pushes his hard crotch against me and kisses my neck as he undoes my bra then hangs it on the bathroom door handle before taking a few steps back.

I hear him taking of his shirt and throwing it into the boys bathroom. ''Turn around'' He orders me and I do so.

His eyes first lock onto mine then work their way down to my chest, He makes a groaning noise in the back of his throat and I'm feeling worshiped. My eyes wonder to his chest which I'll never get bored of seeing and I can't help but look down more, Holy shit...That bulge. I hear him chuckle as he steps towards me and presses his bare chest against mine.

''You're so beautiful.'' He whispers to me before kissing me once again. He kisses down my neck to my chest and teases my nipple with his tongue, I moan slightly as he bites gently. Seeing it excites me he bites harder whilst flicking my other, I moan harder but i'm silenced by his sweet mouth once more. He pushes me against the wall whilst holding my hands above my head.

''Lizzie.'' He looks me dead in the eyes.

''Yes Draco.''

''I Lo-''

-End of mature content-

''Come on steph we have to find Liz.'' I hear Helen in the hallway.

''SHIT!'' I say and we grab our clothes before running into the bathrooms.

Quickly rushing to put my clothes on I brush my hair once again and go outside to greet the rude people who interrupted us.

''Oh Hi Girls.'' I say cheerfully as I exit the bathroom.

''And where were you Miss ditcher.'' Helen says in a high pitched tone.

''I had to- To speak to Madame Hooch, She wants me to try out to be a filler for all the houses.''

''Well we needed you, Blaise has asked Becca out! And we need to make sure it's fine with you.'' Sandy asks me.

''Why wouldn't it be? Go for it Becca, Blaise and I are only friends.''

''Thankyou, Thankyou!'' She runs up and hugs me.

''You're welcome.'' I pat her head.

''He wants to meet me in the courtyard in thirty minutes to walk with him, Will you help me choose an outfit please. You're the most similar to my style.''

''I'd be happy too, Come on you can look through my stuff too.''

She heads up the stairs excited as a little puppy and we all follow behind her.

''Now Becca my shirts will be abit baggy on you but as it's cold lately so it doesn't matter.''

''Ok well I trust you, You look amazing every time you go to Hogsmeade.''

''Oh well thanks, I just like expressing myself through my clothes.''

Looking through my trunk I pull out a black and white horizontal striped collared shirt, Dark navy blue knitted jumper, Black jeggings and black ankle boots with a grey thick two inch heel. She puts the shirt on then the jumper and I fold the collar over the top of the jumper. My jeggings are a little too big for her so I get my very simple silver chain belt to keep them from falling down, The boots compliment the look perfectly and I move onto her hair.

Separating a small triangle of hair from the center of her forehead to about the crown of her head I give it a few twists before flipping it up and securing it in place with a few Bobby pins, I keep the rest of her hair down and use some hair spray to keep it sleek and smooth. Her makeup I keep simple by just concealing any blemishes, Shading the eyes and lining them, Filling in brows before finishing off with some mascara and tinted red berry lip balm.

''Right you're done, What do you think?'' I stand to the side so she can see herself in the mirror that's on the back of the dorm door and she gasps.

''Lizzie, I look perfect! Thankyou!.'' She twirls and swirls in the mirror.

''You're very welcome and you can keep the outfit.'' I check my Ipod. ''You better get going.''

''Will you come with me?'' She asks me and Helen looks slightly hurt.

''Uhm sure...Let me slip on some normal clothes.''

I throw on some waist high black jeans, Black tank top that I tuck the top of my jeans, My favourite red fluffy cardigan and black doc martens. Once I've finished tying my hair up in a sassy bun and head off with Becca to meet Blaise.


	12. Friend' Date

The sun is just going down as we start to walk across the bridge.

''Thanks for doing this, you didn't have too.''

''It's what friends do right? Besides you suit that outfit better than I do.''

She giggles. ''I feel like you might be too nice for a Slytherin.''

''Probably but then again I've had Gryffindors say I'm too mean to one of them.''

''Tricky situation you're in.''

''Tell me about it.''

We pause to look out onto the lake.

''Speaking of tricky, How come Sandy's so cool with you and Blaise?''

''Oh well she liked him since we started here but then when they were actually together she realized they're completely different people. She's very quiet and shy where as he's very loud and confident.''

''Yeah I did think they'd make a rather odd couple.''

''Mhm, So they both decided they're better off as friends.''

''I'm genuinely happy for you both.''

''Thanks, I just hope it works out.''

''Don't see why it wouldn't.''

I give her a squeeze with my right arm and we continue to the courtyard.

Blaise is sat on a bench with none other than my lovely man Draco, We give them a wave and walk over to say Hi.

''Hi Blaise.'' Becca says shyly.

Blaise moves his gaze from me to Becca. ''Hey, You look lovely.'' He says smoothly making her blush.

''Thanks, Lizz helped me get ready.''

''She did a good job.'' He gives me a half smile.

''Well we should go.'' Draco says and we both go to leave.

''Maybe you two could stay, Like a double date sort of thing.'' Becca suggest and Blaises eyes narrow.

I pull her over to one side.''Bec this is your date I can't stay.''

''Please I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to throw up, Besides you can just stay with Draco considering you like eachother.''

My eyes widen. ''Sorry what?''

''It's obvious how you two look at each other, Especially him.''

''Bec I-''

I look over to Draco who as Becca said it staring with the kind eyes he only gives to me.

''Don't deny it, we've all figured it out but don't worry there's obviously a reason you haven't mentioned it so us girls will keep your little secret.''

''Thankyou...That's really nice of you.''

''That's what friends do, So please stay.''

''Blaise doesn't know though and like...''

''It will just be a chill friend date then between you.''

''Fine, We'll stay close by but we're not walking with you.''

''Thankyou!'' She hugs me.

We walk back over to the boys and explain how Draco and I will be staying around as a 'friend' Date, Blaize doesn't look happy about it but agrees for peace sake. They begin to walk down to the lake and me and Draco stay a good distance back to give them space, He hooks arms with me and I hold on tight. I think we're both wishing we could hold hands but that would too obvious around Blaize and with how he's not exactly happy with me right now it's too much of a risk.

''So Blaise asked you down for moral support huh?''

He smirks. ''I'm his best mate, He tells me almost everything. Besides it's best if this works as it will be easier to break the news to him about us.''

''That's what I was hoping, I don't want to hurt more people than I have too.''

''Just after you said about turning him down he told me himself, He was gutted.''

''Oh...'' I look down at the floor.

''So about earlier.'' Draco says changing the subject.

''What about it?'' I begin blushing.

He stops walking. ''You didn't feel forced did you? I mean like you had too?''

''Draco, I wouldn't do anything I didn't want too. Besides it was fun.'' I smile.

''Yeah you definitely enjoyed yourself.''

''Oh and you didn't?'' I nudge him.

''More than you could imagine, Makes me wonder how the full things going to be.''

''You might find out sooner than you think.'' I kiss his cheek and we rush to get the daters back in site.

We sit back on a rock watching Becca and Blaise strolling across the lakefront, They look good together and I hope they're getting along. Draco puts his arm around my waist and because it's too dark for Blaise to possibly see I snuggle into him.

''I'm actually excited for you to meet my parents.'' Draco says interrupting the silence.

''Oh really? How come?''

''Because it makes my life seem sort of normal.''

''Well I'm glad I can help with that.''

''You do.'' He kisses the top of my head.

Waiting for Becca and Blaise to finish their date isn't as dull as I thought it was going be to as I had Draco to keep me company, We spoke about before I came to Hogwarts and How muggle school which he was surprisingly interested in. An hour went by in no time and the two love birds finally appeared in front of us, Completely soaking wet.

''Oh my god Becca you're going to catch cold, What the hell happened?''

''I f-Fell in t-the Lake, Bla-Blaise saved me.'' She stutters and her lips are turning blue.

''We have to get you warm, Can you boys gather some wood please.'' I take off her behind a tree and remove her jumper and shirt then give her my cardigan to wrap herself up in.

''There is that better?.''

''A L-Little.'' She sneezes and we return the boys who've gathered up enough wood to start a fire.

I sit down by the logs and place them like a campfire before grabbing some of the dry grass by the rock Draco's sat on. I snap my fingers causing fire to come from right thumb and light the fire, I keep feeding it wood until it's burning steadily.

''There, Come sit down.'' I say to Becca who plants herself beside me and I rub her arms quickly to help warm her.

In the rush I didn't even notice Draco has given Blaise his shirt and they both join us by the fire, We sit quietly whilst the freezing pair regain normal temperature.

''How on earth did you fall in?'' Draco asks.

''We we're walking back and stopped to look at the lake, There was a large stick and it was so dark I couldn't see it. I tripped and boom, into the water.'' Becca explains.

''Why didn't you use Lumos?'' Draco snidely replies.

''I forgot my wand in my coat pocket and Blaise left his in the dorm.''

''Idiots.''

''Draco shush, Does your ankle hurt Bec?'' I say as Blaise adds more wood to the fire.

''No I'm fine, Just a bit chilly still. How are you not cold?''

Oh yeah, Forgot I was only wearing a tank top. ''Must be the guardian thing.''

''Must be.''

I crawl over to Draco and check the watch he always wears on his right wrist, 9:15pm. ''It's past curfew, We should get you back to the dorm Bec.''

''I'll carry her.'' Blaise offers and Becca happily lets him.

After I tuck Becca safely in bed I leave the dorm room to say goodnight to the boys but when I exit the Dorm Draco's the only one there.

''Where's Blaise.'' I go and stand in front of Draco.

Draco yawns.''He went to bed.''

''You were actually really sweet today.''

''I'm always sweet.'' He sarcastically says.

''Mhmm Of course you are.'' I kiss him and we say goodnight before heading off to bed.


	13. Time flies

Every Friday I write home to my Mum to give her a day by day account of my week, The reason I do this is because she's been worried sick ever since I explained to her everything Dumbledore told me when I first arrived here. The weekly updates keep her calm so I don't mind taking the time to write to her, Plonking myself by Hermione in the study I begin writing.

Dear Mum, This week went by in the blink of eye but i'm glad it's over.

Monday was an okay day. Study of ancient runes, DATDA'S and Divination all had end of term tests which I passed so don't worry. I also told Draco abit about my powers which he took really well.

Tuesday was very hardcore, I told the school I was a Guardian, Had someone catch me and Draco kissing in the Clocktower (Which turned out to be Steph, Phew.) and also finally told Hermione I'm dating Draco, She's still incredibly Pissed at me but is just letting me do me. Next I had my private lessons with Snape-

I pause and look at the paper, I don't think it's wise for me to tell my mum through letter about Draco's family. Better wait till I get home.

And I know what you're thinking, Could it have been any more stressful? The answer to that is yes. I also had a visit from Nyx who told me I can't ever choose sides, I have to be Switzerland basically and remain completely Neutral unless the worlds in danger Yep...Like I said Hardcore day.

Wednesday was completely boring, I skipped Muggle studies as there's literally no point of me going then Sat through a dragged out lecture about a broomstick cushioning spell in History of magic, Even DATDA's was dull because Professor Woolfred had to leave to sort of important business at the ministry meaning we had none other that Professor Treloony to sit and watch us copy out of a textbook.

Thursday however was a lot better, Transfiguration we got taught the spell Draconifors which allows the caster to turn any small object for example a cup into a tiny dragon that you can control! It only lasts about three minutes maximum but still probably one of my favorite spells I've learnt so far. Herbology was incredibly sad as it was time to hand over our Chinese Chomping Cabbage, Neville and I had grown very fond of Chompers but it was reaching the three month stage where the plants get too big for students to look after. Astronomy I skipped too as I'm not sitting through stuff I learnt in year 6.

Which brings us to today. Charms was a test which I have to retake as I was two marks off, Don't get me started on Divination, Potions we had to brew a basic healing potion by ourselves, Transfiguration was writing about Draconifors and Care of Magical Creatures is the only lesson worth going into detail about. It was incredibly fun as Hagrid set up a Leprechaun treasure hunt, We had to get into groups of four so I teamed up with the Dorkateers to look for fake gold bars Hagrid has hidden everywhere. The only way to find these gold bars was to solve riddles Leprechauns have been known to give to humans to see if they're worthy of their pot of gold, Hermione was amazing at solving them and we came joint first.

I'm really missing you Mum and can't wait to see you on Monday, We have a lot to talk about.

Love from your Daughter Lizzie.

By the time I'm finished writing and finishing off some History of Magic homework about brooms it's 8pm. I seal the envelope and Take it to the owlery with Hermione before heading back to our dorms for an early night sleep.


	14. Muggle Fashion Is Magic

Saturday morning after showering I stare blankly into my trunk, What on earth do I where. I take a glimpse out the window to see the sun beaming brightly, Great now I can't wear a big fluffy cardigan. Steph sits on the edge of her bed watching me take out around three piles of clothes before coming across my blue and white floral loose chiffon trousers, Hmm. Slipping on a thick strapped white tank top I tuck it into the trousers and can't help but think how amazing my boobs look in this new white support bra. Shoes wise I decide on some white sandals with gold chain detailing and shove a lightweight white kimono in my cream and brown Marbella tote bag.

Makeup I do what I consider ''girly'' makeup, dark Gold eye shadow, Very light blush, Coral lipstick, My usual cat eyeliner and even put on some fake lashes. Once my hairs dry I do a side fishtail braid and steph straightens my fringe with a spell. Steph puts on some pink and purple zigzag leggings, White top folded sleeved top with matching white vans and puts her hair in a high ponytail. We take our usual Saturday selfie and go down for breakfast.

I go to walk to the Slytherin table but I stop when I see Hermione wearing the White off the shoulder swing dress with tiny golden owls than stops just below the kneecap I bought her for her birthday which white flats, Her hair is also in a braid. I walk behind her and tug her braid gently.

''Hermione! You look stunning.'' I make her stand up and turn around.

''I'm so glad you think so, I was nervous I couldn't pull it off.''

''Pull it off! Your legs look amazing.''

She giggles and pokes my boob. ''Not as amazing as these, Merlin Lizz I'm so jealous.''

''They do look pretty damn good.'' I squeeze them together.

Hermione sits down and I examine the boys, Harry is wearing a navy shirt with a check pocket and some dark denim jeans and Ron is wearing a dark red ribbed polo shirt also with dark blue skinnies.

''You boys look surprisingly muggle too.''

''Thanks, We read through a magazine Hermione bought in. We all tried to look our best for you.'' Harry replies.

''Yeah, Didn't realize how posh Muggle Fashion was.''

''That's really sweet and yeah that's why I always try look good.''

''Dammmmn Lizzie.'' I turn around to see Ginny behind me staring at my butt.

''Dammnn Ginny.'' I walk around her.

She also looks amazing in her green utility shirt and light denim jeans.

''I appreciate you all dressing up but I'd love you guys no matter what you wear.''

''We know but doesn't matter, I kinda like it even got looked up by a Ravenclaw girl.'' Ron says and I giggle.

''Well good anyway I'll meet you outside after breakfast to go to Hogsmeade.''

I smile and go join the Slytherins, I sit as usual beside steph and see Draco gawking at me a few spaces down. I blush and take a sip of pumpkin juice, Helen leans over the table and tells me they're going to have a little get together tonight as tomorrow I'll be moving my things to Gryffindor. I get a little teared up as Sandy starts crying and I put my arm around her comforting her, It's such a weird moment for me as I've never had friends who care about me as much as people do here and I wish I could stay in both houses. Mail is on time and Three letters are dropped in front of me.

The first ones of my mum.

Dear Lizz,

I'm glad everything is going ok even if life is stressful for you, Thought I'd write back and ask you to bring Draco home with you on Monday. I don't feel very happy about you having a boyfriend I haven't met, even if you are 16. If he can't make it on Monday arrange a day and let me know when I pick you up.

See you soon, Love Mum.

P.s you're father knows about Draco.

Shit, How is this going to work. Draco was raised to hate muggles and now I'm going to bring him to meet my Muggle family, I suppose it is only fair though as I'm meeting his. I put her letter to the side and underneath is a letter with my father's house crest on.

Dear Elizabeth,

Your mother has told me that you're dating the Malfoy boy and I'm not exactly sure what to think about it. Working for the ministry I know a lot of things about the Malfoys that aren't exactly pleasant, As your mother has asked you to bring Draco to see her I will be popping round to meet him too.

Missing you, Dad.

My dad is the chill parent but he's also where I get my short temper from, If he wants to meet Draco then I have no choice but to let him. The third letter is stamped with a M crest and my first thought is Malfoy.

Miss Williams,

I have been informed that you have agreed to stay with us next weekend and I thought it best to tell you when to arrive personally, My wife will meet you at the leaky cauldron with Draco on Friday at 4pm and will wait until 4:30 so please don't be late. We look forward to meeting you.

-Lucius Malfoy.

p.s Remind Draco to bring his broom home this time.

I can't help but smile at the last line as it's the only part that doesn't scare me in the letter, Deciding it's best to talk to Draco about this later I place all the letters in my bag and make sure I have everything. Wand check, iPod check, Lipstick check, Mirror check, Brush check and money pouch check. Everything's there, I wave over to Hermione and we wait outside to be taken to Hogsmeade.


	15. Lovely Sunny Day

Hermione looks truly stunning so it's no surprise that Ron can't keep his eyes off her I get so fustrated at them sometimes as I wish they'd just tell each other how they feel, They even each other out so perfectly and in some ways I see Draco and I in them.

It's 10:40am when the horses stop outside of Hogsmeade and all the students rush off to enjoy the blazing hot sun, As to not burn to death I apply a lot of sunscreen all over any showing skin and put on my gold large sunglasses. The Dorkateers and I explore the wizarding farmers market that has a bunch of cute little stalls. I stop at one that has a bunch of cute little furry plushies on it, I pick up one that looks exactly like Hedwig. I check the paper tag on it and I was right the label says 'Plushie of the boy who lived pet 10 sickles 26 knuts'.

''Very popular item that is.'' An old lady with tatty robes stands up out her chair and walks to her side of the table.

''I can see why it's very realistic.''

''Thank you dear, I do try but as I've never seen the creature myself it's hard to get it spot on. I started making them as my family was next to be targeted by you-know-who and he saved them.''

I read her mind to make sure she's not lying and it's true, Harry did indeed save her family that night even if he was only a baby. Speak of the devil I think as Harry comes from behind and looks over my shoulder at the plushie.

''Oh Harry check this out, It's very impressive. The lady made it herself.''

I hand the plushie to him. ''You've done a good job only thing is her eyes are light blue not dark.''

''M-M-Mr Potter, Thank you.'' The old lady looks incredibly excited. ''I never thought I'd ever have the chance to speak to you personally.'' She adds Shaking his hand.

''You're welcome.'' He smiles nervously the attention must get a lot for him.

''I'll take the plushie.'' I say and hand over 10 galleons.

''It was sickles Miss not Galleons.''

''I know.'' I give her a kind smile..

''Thankyou.''She smiles widely back and Harry and I go to find Hermione and Ron.

We find them outside of a newsagents holding a paper with my name picture of the front page, I snatch the paper out of Ron's hands and scan through the page only reading the bold bits.

GIRL TO GUARDIAN.

BY RITA SKITA

THE FIRST GUARDIAN IN 500 YEARS HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, IS SHE THE HEIR TO NYX WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR?!

-Two pictures, One of my during the announcement and one of my wrists-

HOGWARTS NOW HAS TWO CELEBRITIES, HARRY POTTER AND ELIZABETH WILLIAMS.

-Picture of me and Harry stood beside each other.-

POSSIBLE NEW POWER COUPLE? CHECK INSIDE FOR MORE INFORMATION.

I pay for the paper then rip it up into tiny pieces before throwing it in the closest bin, Even without telling them they're telling people I could be Nyx's heir. I place my hands on the wall and breath, Calm down any paper has never been known to tell the truth not everyone will believe it will they? I sigh and turn around to find a beautiful blonde little girl holding a purple notepad and pencil.

''Oh uhm Hello, Are you lost?'' I ask kneeling down and removing my Shades.

The little girl shakes her head. ''My Mummy said you're the guardian lady.''

''Oh well I'm-'' I fiddle with my bracelet and the little Girl touches my scars.

''You are her aren't you? You're pretty like the lady.'' She looks at me as if disappointed.

''Yes, I'm her.''

''Can I have your autogaph?'' Her smile is beaming from ear to ear and hands me her notepad.

''Uhhh Sure.'' I sign my signature I've been doing since I was twelve that's just a fancy E followed by a swirly version of my last name.

''Mummy said you make people safe.'' I hand her back her notebook and notice we've attracted quiet a crowd.

''Safe?'' My voice cracks slightly.

''Incase the bad people come back.''

''Well I'd do my best. I still have a lot to learn about my powers.''

Her face lights up. ''Can you show me?''

I can't help but smile at this adorable little girl. ''Sure come here.'' I pat my lap and she sits on me.

Focusing on the moisture in the air I draw it into my hands and swirly them about until I have a decent size ball of water. I look down at the little girl and her face is in awh, Taking it up a notch I poke the ball with my finger making it glow and Carefully she reaches her tiny hand out and touches the glowing ball.

''It tickles, Can I keep it?'' She says whilst giggling.

''Uhm sure.'' I focus harder and shape the ball into a heart before freezing it in place.

The girl sits facing me and I hold the glowing ice heart in my hand.

''This ice isn't cold yet it won't melt as long as you be good and make good choices it will remain whole.''

Before taking the heart she jumps on me giving me a big hug.

''Thankyooh pretty lady.''

''You're welcome pretty girl.''

Harry walks over to help me up and the crowd erupts into applause, I give a small curtsey and go to leave as I'm grabbed by a blonde lady wearing a green skirt suit with red glasses and a feather in her fair.

''Harry, Ofcourse you and Miss Williams would be here together, out on a date are we?'' A camera snaps behind her.

''Sorry but who are you?'' I ask and she looks insulted.

''Rita Skeeta Reporter and Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet.'' She offers me her hand but I don't shake it.

''So you're the woman who's spreading rumors about me in that column.''

''I wouldn't say lied I'd say exaggerated to make the experience more interesting for the reader besides I said you could possibly be the Heir to Nyx and that you and Harry could possibly be dating neither of which you have not yet denied.''

''I would deny or admit to those if i actually liked you and thought you deserved any more information for your crappy column.'' I go to leave but stop. ''Oh and I will be making sure you're banned from any future announcements I have to make, After all nobody likes manipulative Liars.''

She stands there bright red in the face and snaps one last picture of me storming off.

''Probably shouldn't have annoyed her she has the tendency to bullshit.'' Harry says as we reach Hermione.

''I'm afraid for once I have to disagree with you Harry. I've been waiting for someone to tell her off ever since the Triwizard tournament.'' Hermione high fives me.

''Let's just hope I don't bump into her again, She's just lucky children were there.'' I reply and we go to get food for the picnic.


	16. Perfect Picnic

After getting a shit ton of snacks from honey dukes and enough sandwich supplies to feed at least thirty people we lay out a blanket and Hermione starts preparing the food. I lay down and kick my shoes off to run my toes through the grass, This is literally the perfect day. Once the foods made we're joined by Ginny who's bought Dean Thomas, an Irish boy called Seamus, Fred and George and the twins friend Lee Jordan. I'm introduced to everyone and they all seem pretty excited for me to join Gryffindor.

Ginny sits down beside Hermione and takes drinks for everyone out of paper bag, I take a big gulp of my pumpkin juice and Harry sits behind me so I can rest my head on his lap.

''So Lizzie tomorrow morning you will be a Gryffindor, Excited?'' Lee Jordan asks.

''Very although I am a little Nervous.''

''No need to be, We'll look after you won't we George.''

''We certainly will Fred.''

I can't help but smile as Ginny punches them both in the arm.

''Foods ready everyone dig in.'' Hermione says and we all help ourselves to the heap of food.

I put two ham and mayo sandwiches and two cheese ones on my plate then take a handful of cheese pops which is the wizard version of cheese and onion crisps. Seamus sits beside me and tells me about how he's half blood like me but it's his Dad that's the muggle. He says it was a nasty shock when his Mum told his Dad and that he even passed out when she cast her first spell in front of him.

They all seem so nice and welcoming which is completely different to when I first met the Slytherins, Not sure how I'm going to cope with all the kindness.

I look over to Ron who keeps watching Ginny as she snuggles with Dean, His attention is only drawn away when I open the snack bag, I take out three of the large chocoballs that are filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream then hand the bag to Harry. When we've all finished pigging out I turn on my iPod for some music, I Set it to random on the top 40 UK playlist and lay down onto Harry's stomach. Seamus stands up and gets Dean to play with a Frisbee his dad gave him, The twins and Ginny go to join in whilst the rest of us sit back and watch.

''How on earth they're up and running about is beyond me, I'm so full.'' I mumble.

''Tell me about it.'' Harry says.

''I couldn't eat anymore if I tried.'' Hermiones adds.

''I could.'' Ron replies.

I giggle and close me eyes, I must have fallen asleep because when I open them i'm being shaken awake by Ginny who tells me to stop being a lazy butt and to come play with her, I agree and stretch my tiredness out.

We set up two teams, Me, Ginny, Fred and George on one (Red team) and Seamus, Dean and Lee on the other (Blue team.), First team to drop the Frisbee three times is the loser. Drop one goes to our team when Lee catches Fred of guard talking to George about a new prank idea, Drop two goes to their team as Ginny waves at Dean before throwing it hard making him duck out the way. Drop three also goes to their team thanks to my amazing flick of the wrist action that confuses the Frisbee to spiral towards Seamus so he couldn't catch it in time, Come on one more drop for them and we win.

Ginny nods to me and throws it forward slightly, I run catch the Frisbee and throw it as hard as I can. Lee Jordan misses grazes it with his fingertips but it's not enough and victory goes to the red team! We all chest bump for the laughs and sit back down on the blanket for a well need drink.

''Liz what's the time?'' Hermione asks me.

I turn off the music and check the time. ''4:30. Merlin time has flown by.''

''We have to be back at the horses for 5, We better pack up.''

After everything's packed away and rubbish has been put in the trash we make our way back to Hogwarts.


	17. Drunken Drama

After spending a few hours by the lake with the dorkateers I go back to my common room to start packing, Only a few students are in the common room as most people are outside enjoying the last of the sunshine. I pack everything but a red and black off the shoulder jumper, Black jeans with tares on the knees, my blue bra and girl boxers, Black flats and Makeup for tomorrow. Once all my stuffs away and my bedside tables empty I sit down on the bed, I didn't think I'd come to love this house as much as I have. I know I won't be unable to see them but just having to get used to other people's routines and annoying sleeping habits is going to be so weird. Most importantly Draco and I won't be able to have our time together before everyone comes down to shower, It's definitely going to be hard to change.

Just as I'm about to close my trunk the girls enter and tell me to get dressed up as that Snape has allowed us to use his classroom and that there's a dress code, Girls in black dresses, Guys in dark suits. Great a dress, I hate dresses. In the hope of rushing me out of my tomboy faze last year my mum bought me around fifty different types of dresses and even though they're all stunning and I've gotten girlier I won't wear them unless I have to.

After looking at about ten I come across my Zoe Flock Long Sleeve Bodycon Dress that has lace detailing everywhere and stops above the knees, This is one of my favorites because of the low back that dips just stopping as to not show your bra off. My boobs feel a little squished because of how the dress hugs my curves but they look huge so I won't complain about it, I do a smokey eye look with nude lipstick and matching nails before curling and oomfing up my hair. I lastly slip on some three inch black heels and wait for the other girls. Steph wears a petite Double Layer Scallop Hem Dress, Helen a plunge neck knee length dress, Becca a skater dress and Sandy a flowing skirt with heart shaped bodice dress.

They all go for similar looks to mine but with red and pink lipstick, Steph is the only one to put her hair up and the rest of the girls keep is straight. Not gonna lie I'm kinda glad they didn't ask for help this time as they'd all look like me. When we're ready I take a quick selfie to keep for myself and not to post to Facebook before the girls and I head to Snapes classroom.

As we enter and Draco's eyes are instantly locked onto me, He makes it so obvious we're together sometimes. He's the only one not wearing all black but instead has a dark navy shirt on with the top two buttons undone, He looks perfect as usual. Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe are also staring directly at me but it's Draco who comes up and offers me his hand.

''You look just, Wow.'' I say to him whilst blushing terribly.

''I don't think there's a good enough word to portray how beautiful you look right now.'' He kisses my hand.

How can this sweet sensitive guy be the Draco Malfoy I was warned about, Our intense gaze is interrupted by Steph turning on my iPod and Blaise popping a bottle of champagne.

''Alcohol in school and how'd you get it aren't you all under 18?''

''Wizarding drinking age is 16 and I snuck it in with the help of Becca, along with two other bottles.'' Steph tells me proudly whilst handing me a glass.

''Very nice, What would have happened if they found out?''

''They won't, Snape won't be here till 10pm and we'll simply throw it out the window into the late before he arrives.'' Helen says.

''Won't we all be drunk though?'' Sandy asks worryingly.

''Without the bottles there's no proof, No proof. No punishment.'' Draco replies.

''Good enough for me, Cheers everyone'' I raise my glass and we all clink before taking a sip.

The bubbles feel like crystalline pearls on my tongue, exploding with acidulous flavors that stand out against a rich taste of ripe fruit.

''Holy shit this is delicious.'' I tell steph.

''It should be for nearly 51 galleons a bottle, That's nearly £250 muggle money.''

''£250 a bottle? Who paid for it?''

They all laugh. ''Lizzie most of our families work for the ministry none of us are exactly poor darling.'' Helen says with a chuckle.

''Oh, Yeah I forgot.'' I take a big sip of my drink.

I put on a party playlist from my iPod and we start drinking, Dancing and having an amazing time. Draco asks me to dance and I do get a little grindy as Work by Rihanna comes on, Draco seems shocked at how I'm confidently I'm dancing on him in front of everyone but hey I can just blame It on that I'm not able to hold a drink. I roll my hips with his hands on my waist and I hear him chuckle, Steph whistles over to us and Helen looks slightly jealous of Draco's attention on me.

Once we're all slightly tipsy and finished with two bottles everyone starts getting incredibly flirty, Sandy and Steph look very comfortable with each other. Hugging and stroking each other,Whilst I'm too busy staring at them Blaise has moved away from Becca and sat beside me. Bec follows him over and Draco is watching him with a scary look on his face.

''Liz, Liz Liz Liz. I need to tell yuh I'm surry if this hurts your felings.'' His words are slurred and he's clearly drunk more than we have. ''Me and bootiful bec arrr together!''

''Oh that's amazing! I'm so happy for you.''

''Thanks Lizzie.'' Bec sits on my lap.

''You're okai wit it?'' Blaise eyes are looking everywhere.

Nows my chance.

''I'm sure I'll live besides me and Draco are seeing each other..''

''Well good you shood be happey too, good luck to you boff.'' He kisses my cheek sloppily and Draco rolls his eyes.

''I think you need to get to bed.'' Becca says to him.

''Fyn I'll go for you babe.''

Bec kisses my cheek goodnight and just as they reach the door Draco begins shouting at Helen.

''For Merlins sake stop it, I don't want you.''

''Oh come on it's not like you and little miss emo are officially a thing.''

''Don't push me, Seriously don't! '' He nudges past her and stands beside me.

''You'd choose her over me, PAH! Some fat ginger girl over my beautiful skinny pure blooded self.''

''Step firstly I'm not fat they're called tits! And Secondly you're pissed out your face so I won't hold this against you, Which you're very lucky about cus if this wasn't at Hogwarts I'd knock the shit out of that slapped up face of yours.'' I snap at her.

Everyone's jaw drops and Helen looks frightened.

I take a deep breath.''Thankyou all for the lovely night but I think it's best we end it here before It's ruined.''

''Fine...Have him, Not like you couldn't have anyone else out of the boys who want you but fine, Take him.'' She storms out the door past Bec and Blaise who leave after her.

''Well then. I think it's time we cleaned up, You and Draco go back to the common room and get some sleep we'll clean up.'' Steph says and Sandy agrees to stay behind with her.

Crabbe and Goyle are already leaving as Draco and I head back.

''That was interesting.'' He says as we reach the bottom of the stairs up to my dorm.

''Yeah...Thanks i'm not used to people caring about me so much.''

''Well you're my girlfriend, I'd do anything to stop seeing you hurt.''

''You're amazing you know that?''

''You're not bad your self.'' He gives me his usual sexy smirk and one of his knee trembling soft kisses before we both head off to bed.


	18. Last Day As A Slytherin

Looking around the breakfast table everyone from the get together last night is pale, Bagged eyes and have a greenish tint. Clearly we're all complete lightweights and I'm so glad makeup is a thing because when I first caught myself in the mirror this morning I was not a pretty sight. For once Draco can sit next to me as the Slytherins know about us and I can't help but stare at him every now and again to admire how handsome he is, He's also a lot better to look at than Blaise and Becca who are opposite us and are acting so lovey that is not helping the sick feeling I'm having from the hangover. I honestly feel so bad as I've never drank so much champagne before, I even couldn't be arsed dolling myself up today so I threw on black leggings and a blue woolly jumper.

As it's the last full day with the Slytherins I'm going to make the most of it, When we're done eating we all go to the Astronomy tower and look out onto the huge lake that's shimmering from the sun's reflection. I sit against a pillar as I watch two eagles flying together as if they're dancing and sigh to myself, I never thought I'd love this place but who could resist not loving moments like this. Sat laughing and joking with friends whilst the warm sun shines down onto you as you look out onto a view that's to die for. Everything's perfect until Helen comes slowly up the stairs looking very depressed and stands in front of me.

''I know you probably don't want me here and I wasn't going to come, When Sandy told me what I said I felt horrid. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I was drunk and I let my feelings for Draco come between us. I just hope you can forgive me.'' She stares at the floor.

I'm honestly shocked that the big headed bully that is Helen who thinks herself so superior is stood in front of me waiting for my forgiveness, it's so out of character that she must really mean her apology.

''Helen, What you did last night was a dick move but I know you we're drunk so yes. I forgive you, Now come sit down and chill with us.'' I smile and she sits beside me before giving me a hug.

We spend hours laughing as Steph begins the tease me about how I talk a lot in my sleep then Becca joins in teasing about how obvious is was that me and Draco are banging. I point out clearly that we're not banging we're just dating for now, The girls all mimic the ''For now'' bit then bursts out laughing I roll my eyes and feel so relieved when Draco finally joins us.

''Where have you two been it's nearly 2pm and-.''

Becca stops herself from going to complain about them missing out on my last day as Crabbe who looks mortified appears behind Draco, His eyes are red and he looks like he's been crying. I move forward from the wall so Draco can sit behind me and Crabbe goes and sits with Goyle.

''Crabbe are you okay? You look pale.'' I ask him.

''It's my grandmother.'' He replies in his deep muffled voice. ''She passed away last night.''

Tears begin to show in his eyes so I go over and give him a quick hug.

''I'm so sorry.'' I give him one last squeeze before returning to Draco.

Everyone gives their condolences and the girls give him a hug, Guess even Slytherins feel sympathy where it comes to death in the family.

''Is that why you took so long?'' I whisper to Draco.

''Mhm Professor McGonagall told him, He was trying so hard not to cry. I just told him to stop being a moron and let it out.''

''You're amazing you know that?''

''Yes, You tell me everyday.'' He kisses my nose, He's so cute.

Steph who's sat getting her hair braided by Sandy makes a vomit noise.

''What about you Lizzie, What are you doing on your break?'' Becca asks me.

''At home mostly, I've missed my family specially my dog. I'll hang with a few old friends from my muggle school too, I bet they are all wondering what my boarding school in Ireland is like.''

''Boarding school in Ireland? That was your cover story?'' Blaise laughs.

''Mums idea not mine.''

''What does your family do? You never really spoke about them.'' Draco adds.

''Well my mum works from home as a Dog sitter, People pay her to look after their dogs for a short while whilst they go on holiday. Her jobs pretty average but it pays well and I enjoy helping her with the fluffy doges. My dad works for the ministry as the head of the Department of Illegal and dangerous objects, He's always busy with his job so we never see him much.''

''That's a good job.'' Draco says.

''Doesn't your Dad live with you?'' Sandy curiously asks.

''No my Parents divorced when I was nine, Dad remarried, Mums engaged but i'm not bothered they're happier apart and me and my brother Alex don't have to put up with all the shouting now.''

''Well that's good you're all happy now.'' Helen puts her hand on my shoulder.

A cough comes from the staircase ''I hope i'm not interrupting.'' I sit up as It's none other than Dumbledore.

''Good afternoon everyone.'' He says to us and we all say good afternoon back.

''I've just come to see that you're ready to move tonight.'' He looks at me.

''Yes Professor, Everything's packed and ready to go.'' I put on a fake smile.

''Very good, Make sure to come and see me in an hour.'' He smiles back.

''Will do, See you soon.''

''Enjoy the sun everyone.'' He says whilst disappearing down the stairs.

''Ughhh.'' Steph moans and falls back on to Sandy. ''It's not fair.''

''No it's not, You should be able to stay.'' Becca adds.

I roll my eyes. ''You all moaning about it isn't going to help anything.''

''It's not moaning, We're just going to miss you.'' Blaise says.

''All of us.'' Helen joins in.

''I know...I'll miss you all too but it's not like I'm not going to see you, I'll still sit by most of you in class and I'll join you for dinner sometimes like I do with the Gryffindors now.''

''Will you come back?'' Goyle asks.

''I don't know If I'm honest. I could get on really well with the Gryffindors but no matter what happens I'll always be here for you all, As cheesy at this sounds I do love you guys. I've never had real friends who actually give a shit about me, it's nice and I'll be forever grateful.''

Steph crawls over and squashes me. ''We love you too.'' One by one everyone comes over and joins in on the massive cuddle.

''Squishing.me.here.idiots.'' Draco says struggling for breath, Every laughs and stands up.

I check my iPod, 3pm. It's time.

Taking a deep breath I stand up and everyone follows me down the tower, Across the corridor, Down the moving stairs, Past the great hall to Dumbledore's office. The girls all hug me one last time and Draco Grabs me tightly before planting a small kiss on my lips.

''Meet me in the library tonight?'' He whispers in my ear and I nod.

I turn around the statue and say the password Fizzle Sticks, Stepping on the spinning staircase I wave and hold back tears as I ascend up to Dumbledore's office.


	19. Where Dwell The Brave Of Heart

Sorry it's been a while! Life takes over sometimes :D Hope you enjoy3 -Barmii.

Nerves roll over me as I enter Dumbledore's office, This is it. Today I will become a Gryffindor.

''Ah Elizabeth do come in.'' He says with a kind smile.

I walk over and take a seat in front of his desk whilst he stands in the corner looking into a huge silver bowl looking thing with shiny liquid inside, He seems very captivated with the liquid as if he's watching a huge plot twist in a play. As I think it would be rude to disturb him I keep quiet until he finally closes the golden glass cabinet that hides the bowl.

''Sorry about making you wait.'' He sits in his big chair.

''No problem, What was that anyway?''

''It's called a Pensive, It allows me to revisit memories.''

''Your own memories? Or anyone's?''

''Anyone's.''

He seems slightly awkward about the conversation so I don't ask what memory he was looking into.

''So Elizabeth, How are you feeling about moving house?''

''How anyone would feel I guess, Nervous yet excited.''

''Being nervous makes us human, I'm sure you'll be fine. After all Gryffindors are very friendly.''

I feel like he wanted to say the nicest house but that would show favouritism and even though I bet Gryffindor is his favourite house there's no way he could actually say that.

''Sorry to rush you but I have a faculty meeting in half an hour.'' He gathers all the papers on his desk together. ''So the password for Slytherin will be changed tomorrow just for security reasons and the password for Gryffindor is Fairy Lights.'' He picks up his things and stands.

''No problem I have to move my trunks anyway so yeah.''

He holds his hand out for me to shake. ''Good luck and if you need anything don't be afraid to see me.''

I shake his hand. ''Thankyou, I appreciate it.''

We exchange another smile and I leave for the Slytherin common room.

When I Arrive everyone is waiting with my trunks by the fire, I give everyone one last hug before leaving with Steph to carry my trunks to Gryffindor. As I leave the common room I turn around and stare at the portrait, I'm going to have to remind myself every time not to come back here after lunch or lessons. I place my hand on the wall as if to say goodbye to my home for the last 6 months before going to meet the Dorkateers.

Reaching the seventh Hermione and Harry are stood outside as steph obviously can't enter the common room with me, Steph squeezes the life out of me one last time, Kisses my cheek and waves goodbye as she heads down the stairs.

''So this is it.'' I lean against the stairs.

''Yep, people are waiting to meet you.'' Hermione says picking up my trunk.

''Even though some people are a bit well, Iffy to meet you.'' Harry adds taking my bag from me.

''Iffy?'' I ask.

''Yeah well you being an ex Slytherin an'all.'' Harry replies.

''Oh ok, I guess that makes sense.'' I take a deep breath and turn to the portrait.

''Password?'' The lady in the pink silk dress says.

''Fairy Lights.'' I say and she stands to the side as the Portrait opens revealing a circular hole leading to the common room.

I step into the large circular room that's very bright compared to the Slytherin one, Red and orange armchairs, carpets, scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards and animals, Bookcases and a chess area. There's also a bulletin board to the left when you first enter where school ads, Lost posters and school events can be found. The students are most gathered around the seating area the right side of the room which has two sofa's in front of a large decorative fireplace and a window that looks out onto the school grounds.

I'm bombarded with greetings from a lot of people whom I probably won't remember tomorrow, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Romilda Vane, Colin Creevy, Ritchie Coote, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and some creepy dude called Cormac who kisses my hand leaving it slightly moist. Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Lee, Seamus and of course Ron come up and hug me welcoming me into my new house,

Ginny grabs my bag of Harry and tells everyone we'll be back down in a minute.

We rush up the spiral staircase into the right dorm that I share with Hermione and other girls in our year, The dorm room is basically the same as the slytherins but Gryffindor coloured and slightly bigger. My bed is number Six which is right beside a window that looks out onto the lake, I push my trunk under the bed and lay flat on it.

''I got you an extra pillow because I know you can't sleep with just one.'' Hermione says lifting my legs up and sitting on the edge of my bed.

''Thanks, I've been having neck pain because of the one pillow thing.''

''Could have just asked a professor.''

''Didn't want to be a bother.''

Hermione rolls her eyes at me.

''Are you coming down to chill with everyone?'' Ginny asks.

''Do I have too? I don't really feel like people right now.''

''Ah-ah where's your daring nerve and bravery, After all you're a Gryffindor now.'' Ginny pulls me to my feet as Hermione giggles.

''Fine, Fine.'' I sigh and stretch. ''Let's go mingle.''

I tighten my hair in the mirror next to the door then follow the Hermione to go hang with my new family.


	20. See You Soon Hogwarts

By 7pm I'm kind of glad it's time to excuse myself to have my ''Afternoon stroll'' AKA meet Draco, I can't deal with so much niceness. Sounds abit stupid really but still I'm glad I can leave, After convincing Hermione I'll be fine and putting my black cardigan on I quickly rush out and down the stairs to the first floor where I find my beautiful boyfriend sat at the same table I found him reading about unforgivable curses. He's day dreaming whilst staring at the stars so I sneak up behind him and kiss his neck, He chuckles and pulls me around to sit on the table in front of him.

''Hello beautiful.''He says with his cheeky grin.

''Hello handsome.''

''How's the goody goodies?''

''They're... Ok.''

''Ok?'' He raises his eyebrow. ''Just Ok?'

'

''Well... I mean it's bound to be weird at first going from one extreme to the other.''

''Right...So they're as sickly sweet as they are outside the dorm rooms?''

I nod. ''Yep, Like Hermione but I don't mind it. It's just weird, I'll get used to it though.''

''I'm sure you will, You being so good and all.'' He says sarcastically and I roll my eyes.

''Anyway, I have some things to ask you.'' I stumble through my satchel and pull out the three letters I got this morning.

''Go right ahead.'' He sits back in his chair ready.

''Ok so first thing, Your father wrote to me telling me times and where to meet you etc, he also told me to tell you to not forget your broom this time.'' Draco scoffs but i ignore him. ''I also got a letter of my mother and father, They want to meet you...At my house.''

His eyes go wide and he leans backwards on his chair. ''At a muggle home?''

''Hey! There's things in my house you'd find incredibly fascinating and would blow your mind, Besides I'd appreciate you not sounding disgusting at the thought of muggles considering my mother and brother are one.''

''It's not that I'm disgusted, Not completely anyway.'' He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. ''I will meet your parents, It's only fair considering you'll be meeting mine.''

''That's what my muggle mother said.'' I smile but he ignores my sly tease.

''Your Father too?'' He asks and I Nod in reply. ''Right okay, When and they won't want to meet my parents will they?''

''Not until after I've met them probably and She said to ask you come tomorrow but I know that's ridiculous so you can come by flu powder on Tuesday?''

He pauses thinking.

''That should be okay, My parents will be working between 12pm and 5pm so I'll come then. Also our parents meeting will have to be at your fathers, If you-know-who finds out my parents have gone to a muggle household-.''

I place my hand on his shoulder. ''I know and we can arrange that, Don't worry I got you.''

''Thank you.'' He kisses me softly.

''Right now that that's sorted I better get back, Early start tomorrow.'' I say and kiss him back.

''Spoil sport but fine, Goodnight Lizzie.''

''Goodnight Draco.''

We embrace each other one last time before parting ways.

-Next Day-

I awake the next morning not even remembering falling asleep, I yawn and rub my eyes then look around the room to find empty beds. Everyones up already? I check the time. 6:34am, Seriously?

As I'm just climbing out of bed Hermione walks in fresh out the shower.

''I was just coming to wake you, Better shower now breakfast is at 7:30am because of the train coming at 9am.'' She says with a huge smile.

''Ugh you're so happy in a morning.'' I pull out my trunk and open it. ''What's the weather like?''

''Cold and it's been raining pretty badly, So a coat is needed.'' She sits down at her bed and dries her hair.

''Okie dokie.''

I take out my baby blue raincoat with a waist tie,Long sleeve black shirt, Black infinity scarf, Dark denim jeans and my black Tall Gloss Wellies that I haven't worn In ages. After grabbing my towel and fresh underwear I go down to wash and dress before coming back upstairs to dry my hair, Tie it up into a high ponytail and do my simple cat eye makeup. After all it is raining so no point putting effort in.

Hermione is wearing her Skinny dark jeans, White t-shirt, burgundy Trench Coat and decided to copy me by putting her wellies on too. After I French plat her hair we meet everyone downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast is emotional, Everyone's saying goodbyes and wishing each other a nice holiday whilst myself, Dorkateers and Ginny sit and silently stuff our faces as we know we'll see each other during the holidays anyway. When it reaches 8:30am it's time to go, Walking out to the horse and carts I see all of a trunks already outside being loaded to be taken to the station. Harry helps me climb into the cart and as we set off we all stare back at Hogwarts, I am really going to miss this place even if I am only gone for two weeks but I'm also really glad to be going home.


	21. Glad To Be Home

On the train ride home I get a serious sense of déjà vu, Harry sitting beside me opposite Ron and Hermione, The trolley lady going to each compartment, ordering the same snacks as last time, Ron falling asleep on Hermione and Harry and Hermione falling asleep shortly after would. The only thing that's different is that we have Ginny with us who keeps me company the whole journey as everyone else sleeps. I pull out my iPod and I teach her how to play hangman, Scrabble, Tic-Tac-Toe and other two player games, like when you're on holiday the journey home went by much faster than the journey to Hogwarts and before we knew it we were back at platform 9 ¾.

I'm squished and pushed off the train by all the other excited students ready to see their parents again, When we've finally managed to go to the luggage compartment and retrieved our trunks Hermione and I say goodbye to everyone and go to find our parents. We find Hermione's Mum and I'm completely shocked that not only was she there but so was my Mum, Hermione runs over to her mother and gives her a big hug but as I'm not one for contact my Mum puts her arm around me as we walk out of the station.

''I'm Happy you came to get me.'' I say giving her a quick squeeze.

''Well of course I'd come, I haven't seen you in three whole months.'' She smiles and kisses my forehead before we climb into her car.

Now I'm not going to lie I'm slightly pudgy because I like my food, So when my Mother turns into a McDonalds drive through you can imagine my excitement. Hermione and I order a big mac meal with a coke and gulp It down eagerly, Hogwarts food is pretty damn good but nothing beats a maccies.

''So Draco couldn't make it today?'' My mother asks as I just finish my food.

I sigh and look at Hermione who has focused her gaze out the window.

''No, Bit of a ridiculous thing to ask of someone to come to ours the day they go home to their parents.''

''Yes I suppose you're right, When will I meet him then?''

''Tomorrow he's coming between 12-5pm, He'll travel by flu powder.''

''I'll have to thank your father for convincing me that would come in handy one day.''

The subject is then changed to what we'd like to do during the holidays, Hermione says that Mrs Weasley has invited her to stay at the burrow for the weekend and that I'm welcome to come. Our parents agree we can go and I suggest exchanging some of my wizard money in for muggle and doing some shopping as the weather for the next two months or so is supposed to be above 20 degrees Celsius which for the UK is bloody hot and i've outgrown most of my summer clothes. Hermione eagerly seconds my suggestion and we plan to meet in London on Wednesday around 12pm.

When we reach Hermione's house we all climb out to say our farewells and after hugging the life out of me Hermione and my Aunty grab their trunk out the boot and we bid them goodbye till Wednesday, I jump into the front seat and turn on the music. After not being able to fall asleep on the train I doze off on the long two hour journey home where my mum wakes me up by dumping my dog Rosie on my lap.

''Hey girly! I've missed you! Yes i have, Yes i have.'' I say rubbing my nose against hers.

''John and Alex are out till 3:30 so you can chill upstairs till then.'' Mum tells me.

She says to take the dog upstairs whilst she unloads my stuff and I quickly run to my room, Flopping down on the bed with my fluff ball I get kissy attacked, I've missed Rosie more than anyone if i'm honest.

My bed is as comfortable as I remember and I actually feel excited to sleep tonight, Twenty minutes later my mum has bought my trunk up and I'm eager to load up my laptop and check my Facebook feed.

Fifty notifications?! Holy shit, I have to many likes on my school photos.

I scroll through the compliments and questions. 'Where are you girl?! Missing you3', 'Looking good Lizzie, Talk soon yeah?', 'Glad to see you're not bored out your mind!' Are just some of them, If only they knew how unbored I was. I reply with simple answers like 'Thankyou guys.' And 'Ring you soon3'. At 3:30pm the door opens and shuts and I head downstairs to say hi to my Mums fiance John and my Brother Alex.

''Welcome home.'' John says giving me an awkward side hug.

''Thanks, Glad to be home.''

''Lizzie! You're bad! How was it? Did you get to ride a Dragon? Were the lessons cool? Can you make me small? Can you teach me something? Di-'' Alex bombards me with questions.

''Wow Wow Wow calm down lil man, It was good, No I didn't, Amazing, Not yet, Not allowed to use magic outside of school and I'm fine thanks for asking.''

''Sorry I'm just excited and jealous, I can't wait to go.''

''Well you only have to wait four years so not that long to wait eh?'' I shuffle his hair and head into the living room.

We spend the rest of the watching all the shows I've missed but by the time it reaches 9:30pm we have only just got half way through the recordings, Yawns catching from one person to another we decide it's time for bed. I bid everyone goodnight and give a hug to my mum before heading upstairs, I change into my pjs, Brush my hair and tie it up into a bun then remove my makeup. Climbing into my bed can only be described as a slice of heaven, It's so soft and bouncy that within a few minutes of hitting the pillow I'm fast asleep.


	22. Well deserved lie in

I finally wake up around 10am and the silence in my bedroom is kind of disturbing at first, No-one jumping on me, No trunks getting opened and closed repeatedly and no showers turning on and off. I head into the bathroom to wash my face, get the sleep out my eyes and use the toilet, Grabbing my dressing gown I slouch down the stairs. I open the microwave to find my usual placed cereal in there as I like my cereal to be soft not crunchy then go out the back door to the garden where my mum is enjoying the sun with the dog.

''Nice of you to finally join us.'' She says to me.

''Mmm I haven't slept in past nine in three months even on the weekends.'' I reply as the dog jumps up beside me.

''Awhh you poor thing.''

''Har har.'' I role my eyes and dig into my cereal.

Our garden is so lovely when the weather is nice, Our little pond down the bottom, Decking area with our Maze Rattan corner sofa, Trampoline and my favorite our jacuzzi. I wonder what Draco will think of our house I mean it won't be his rich standards but I'm proud of our home. My father also made sure that the house his children lived in were up to his standards, He's the sort of man who lives in a seven bedroom mansion to prove he's worth a lot where as my mother is happy in her four bedroom family home.

The front of the house is pretty simple, two spaced Garage on the left and the entrance to the house on the far right. The top of the out is pointed upwards for the attic and the dark black windows really pop against the light brown bricks. As you enter the house you step into the white walled hallway which has the stairs leading up the second floor on the right and the only piece of furniture in there is the shoe rack and the coat hanger. The door to the living room is on the left which all white walls apart from the wall to the left as you enter that has white and purple Victorian style purple wallpaper. In the center of the room is the cream corner sofa with purple feathered pillows that sits in front of the fireplace along with two matching armchairs. A 52 inch Samsung TV hangs the fire and a white fluffy rug goes great against the oak floor boards..

The kitchen is conjoined with the dining room and the theme is very neutral, glass table with six pine chairs and a white vase containing light pink flowers. Cream walls, White counters with Light Brown marble and basic white dish washer, Sink, Cooker, Fridge etc. A chandelier dangles above the dining table but the rest of the lighting is simple metal wall lamps, in the middle of the back wall is the door that enters into the back garden. When you first climb up the stairs you face the main bathroom with a lovely corner back and shower with two heads, one from the top and one from the wall and next to the bathroom is the laundry room which is self explanatory. The bedrooms go in this order as you walk across the corridor mine with en-suite, Mothers and johns that also has a en-suite , Alex's and a guest room. I've always been a home bird , I never liked sleeping round other peoples as I'd get homesick easily.

Checking my phone it's 11am and also time to get ready, Mum and I head inside and get ready for Draco coming. After showering and doing basic makeup I slip on a black cotton tank top, brown skinny jeans, black sandals, a Gold peace sign necklace then clean my piercings and stretchers. When I'm just finishing putting my stretchers back in there's a knock at the door, I go and open it to see my Father.

''Hey Dad, Wasn't expecting you today.'' I hug him.

''Well your mother let me know the Malfoy boy is coming today so I think it best we meet him together.'' He returns my hug and hands me a small silver box.

I open the box and find a pair of silver owl earrings with diamonds for eyes, They look expensive.

''Dad they're beautiful! Thankyou.'' I hug him again and rush to the living room mirror to put them in the holes above my stretchers.

He pats my back as he walks past me into the kitchen to pour him and I a glass of cold Dr Pepper, Mother emerges from the hallway dressed in basic jeans green pumps and green ¾ sleeve shirt. She's also straightened her hair and for a change has put a little makeup on, My dad pops the kettle down for her to make a coffee whilst she admires my earrings. After catching up with my father I look to my right to check the clock on the kitchen wall to see it's just turned half 1, He should be here by now. As if Draco heard my thoughts a perfectly groomed black owl swoops through the window with a note attached to it's left leg from him.

Dear Elizabeth,

I'm Sorry I'm late, My Mother decided she wanted to come with me to visit your parents. My father is working and so I don't mind just her coming. We will be there for 3pm.

\- Draco.

I sigh and hand the note to my Mother.

''Well you go stick a movie on with your father and I'll put the chicken in to slow cook.'' She says putting the note in the bin.

I nod and head over to the settee with Dad, I put on the classic School Of Rock and begin the long two hour wait until Draco arrives.


End file.
